


Stick to the Script And Other Stories

by Bilbosama



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game), Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Break Up, Concept Fic, Demonic Possession, Fertility Issues, Future Fic, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Story Collection, Telepathy, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey, a lot of stuff was originally posted on tumblr so just a heads up, being roland is suffering, broken-hearted au, cliffhanger endings, doloran no, evan has more grimalkin traits besides the ears and tail, may contain questionable dueling research, parental angst, spoiler warning for: the main game - dlc - fandoms crossed over with, spoilers will be scattered, telepathy tag refers to how I think kingsbonds probably work, the horned one 'speaks' in zalgo font, the soul mate au is platonic btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 35,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: A collection of short stories and long one-shots pertaining to Ni No Kuni and Ni No Kuni 2 (but mostly NNK2). Will be sporadically updated. Heed individual chapter warnings.One-shot stories centering around the Chief Consul's Diary continuity will also be posted in here.(Chapters posted after March 19 that aren't set within CCD continuity will contain Roland's son's canon name.)





	1. NNK2 - Stick to the Script

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I had mentioned I was going to create a collection of all the one shot stories I had written so far but it fell into the wayside because I got sucked into the black hole known as The Chief Consul's Diary. In that time I posted a couple on my tumblr, talked about a few AUs and never wrote them, or just stewed a few around in my mind and never did anything with them.
> 
> But now that CCD is done, I can focus on my other ideas and hopefully give them my all...or just create a concept chapter.
> 
> The reason why I am doing a collection instead of posting them all individually is because I'm worried about spamming and it would be really annoying if you're trying to find your favorite story and all you can see is a sea of my stuff. I'm also considering posting side stories, what-if AUs and dropped concepts of CCD in this collection as well...or I could give them their own separate collection here on AO3. *shrugs*
> 
> I will allow prompts but keep in mind my writing drive is not as strong as it was during the summer. I'm not going to post like mad like I had done with The Chief Consul's Diary. So there won't be 2-3 updates a week like before, sorry. :O
> 
> Not all of these are going to be just NNK2. There may also be stories that focus on Wrath of the White Witch or a few quick crossovers with other series. Those...I'm not sure if I should use the fandom tags if its just one chapter. :O
> 
> UNIVERSAL DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch, Ni No Kuni 2: Revenant Kingdom, or other franchises that may appear in this collection. They all belong to their respective owners. I am not profiting from any of my creative works and if they appear outside of fanfiction dot net (user name Bilbo-sama), Archive of Our Own (Bilbosama), or tumblr (bilbosama) with or without the need to pay to view them, it has been done without my permission.
> 
> In this chapter: An alternate take on the proposal scene in which the adults weren't in on the plan. Posted on tumblr on June 15, 2018.

The information Evan and his entourage gathered told them this: The giant scrying eye that watched over Hydropolis can see through walls, the four pillars of law - while bizarre and has been somewhat accepted by the people - appear to be keeping the population stagnate, and it is very hard to gain audience with Queen Nerea or with the Archon.

"I have an idea!" squeaked Lofty.

"Ye do?" said Batu.

"Yeah! And it's a flippin' good one! I'm going to need the kiddies for this, so…bye!" With a surprising show of strength, the tiny Kingmaker grabbed Evan and Tani and dragged them off further into the city. Batu and Roland were left standing in the harbor, wondering what is being planned.

They got their answer an hour later when several citizens started to crowd together and point to a platform normally blocked off.

"What's going on?" They overheard a teen asking to another.

"Somebody got past a guard and entered a forbidden high place," the other teen said, "finally some rebellion around here."

Roland and Batu looked at the walkway and saw someone wearing pink, their features indistinct at their current distance. The two men edged their way to the front of the crowd.

"Is that…?" gasped Batu as he recognized the figure.

It was Tani, wearing a fancy pink dress.

Stiffly approaching her was a boy in a white tux. His grimalkin ears pressed downward and his tail swished in nervous apprehension.

"Evan?" What in the world is going on?

Evan knelt before Tani and presented a box, "I-I can not wait any longer."

Roland froze as he realized what is going on. This is Lofty's plan?

Everyone else in the crowd gasped and began shouting encouragements.

Batu turned to look at Roland, his mustache seemed to bristle with rage.

"Roland," he got no answer and so he shook the dazed man's shoulder, "we need to do something, Roland!"

The increasingly less distant sound of armor being jostled as its owner ran to apprehend rule breakers reminded Batu of two things:

1\. They were discussing how to gain an audience with the Archon

2\. Romance is banned around here.

Well now, let's spice it up.

"Roland," his voice getting louder as he glared at Roland, "what is yeR BOY DOIN' WITH MY LITTLE GIRL?"

There was gasps around them as they sensed a plot twist happening.

"I-I-" Roland stuttered, brain still rebooting from not seeing this coming.

"Our people have been feudin' for years until the time out last month," Batu improvised, gaining more muttering from the crowd, "But I don't remember agreeing to this!"

Roland seemed to get on the uptake and said while glaring back at Batu, "I didn't agree either."

"Those brave kids," said a nearby woman, "they want their families to get along!"

"YOU CAN DO IT!" shouted a little boy, "MAKE THE ADULTS BE LESS DUMB!"

"Then what should we do Roland?" prompted Batu.

"We need to stop them before its too late!" Roland pushed his way out of the crowd as Batu followed. The spectators didn't intervene but instead kept giving out encouragements to the kids on the balcony who are determined to unite their families through their love.

But alas, the two fathers were too late. The strongman's daughter accepted the rich man's son's proposal.

"Tani! Why?" cried out Batu as he dramatically fell to his knees.

"You should've told me you didn't like the girl I picked out for you," called Roland, disappointed.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" shouted a panting guard as he emerged from the stairs.

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR DISOBEYING THE LAW!" The crowd jeered as they heard this but dispersed anyway.

"Aaaand cut!" grinned Lofty as guards swarmed the balcony.


	2. NNK2 - But You Did Let Me Down (Roland x Khunbish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And in that moment, Roland realized he fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while rewatching a certain chapter 7 cutscene, my brain went 'wow this would really suck if Roland and Khunbish were boyfriends' and this came into being.
> 
> Title is inspired by the 'never gonna let you down' lyric from the song Never Gonna Give You Up.
> 
> I also suck at writing romance and I don't really ship anyone in Ni No Kuni intensely so a romance epic (or porn) from me is never going to happen.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr in two parts on June 30, 2018 and July 1, 2018.
> 
> WARNING FOR: Strong language and spoilers involving Chapter 7

_"What?" Khunbish's jaw dropped._

_"Roland Crane is a traitor, lad," said Chief Batu grimly, "he's been sellin' Evermore's secrets to the highest bidder for days. Maybe longer than that."_

_"There has to be an explanation for this!" Khunbish's mind was spinning. Roland, a traitor? No, it couldn't be true…_

_"He's been driven out of Evermore," Batu revealed, "he's probably on his way to Ding Dong Dell as we speak."_

_"But…I…he…"_

_"Forget about him, lad. He was probably using ye the whole time," Batu patted Khunbish on the shoulder as the younger man started to tremble, "I'm sorry ye had this happen on ye."_

_"This has to be a lie," cried Khunbish. "He wouldn't! He..." Khunbish fled. He ran with no plan in mind._

_He found himself in the airfield where the birdmobiles adapted to the Heartlands stood by._

_He stared at his own plane and a plan began to form._

Khunbish laughed bitterly to himself as he sat in the underground cell. Some plan alright. Now he's been captured by the mice with no way out and no way to find Roland.

"What's this?" said a familiar voice.

Khunbish snapped his head up and, to his surprise, saw Roland on the other side.

"Roland!" he got up and ran to the bars, "yer here!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Roland, who looked equally surprised to see Khunbish.

"I went after ye!"

Roland shook his head, "You shouldn't have done that."

"Indeed," said a new voice and Khunbish saw King Mausinger and his chancellor approaching them.

"We caught this man flying suspiciously in our airspace," continued the chancellor, "we thought of him as a spy."

"Hmm, ironic," commented Roland.

"I was looking for ye, Roland!" explained Khunbish.

"And you found me," said Roland coldly, "I'm not surprised. You always did follow me like a lost puppy."

"W-what do ye mean?" Khunbish felt dread rising.

"You never realized?" Oh gods...please, don't let it be true...

"I'd hate to interrupt," Mausinger butted in. He was intrigued by the conversation but there were more important matters at hand, "but we didn't come here for a lover's spat. Mr. Crane, do you wish to prove your allegiance?"

"I do," confirmed Roland.

"Then kill him," Mausinger pointed to Khunbish, "that way you can leave the past and serve a new master."

"Roland, please!" begged the sky pirate.

Roland glanced at the shaking Khunbish and seemed to hesitate.

"Is something the matter?" asked Mausinger. He grinned viciously, "Surely you are capable of a straightforward show of commitment. Or…" He looked back at Khunbish, "do we have an imposter on our hands?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Sire," Roland quickly replied, "Let's just say I have my own methods."

Khunbish backed away from the cell bars as Roland approached the cell, his gun materializing from his arms band.

"Ye can't just...! Roland, did anything between us mean anything to ye?!"

He watched as Roland fought to suppress a twitch as he faced Khunbish. He silently formed a word before he said aloud "No."

_Yes._

Tears blurred Khunbish's vision as he realized there was no way out. They were both trapped.

"But I love ye," Khunbish pleaded as Roland raised the gun to point it at his former lover.

Regret flitted across Roland's face before a smug smirk took over, "I know."

He released the trigger twice and Khunbish collapsed as the bullets hit their mark.

Khunbish struggled to stay awake but everything was fading away. He fuzzily watched as Roland turned to Mausinger.

"Well, happy now?"

The last thing he heard was "Happy enough."

* * *

Khunbish was awakened by the smell of smoke that filled his lungs as he gasped for air. He quickly sat up and started coughing.

"Where the-" he looked around and found that he was still in the cell, "what's goin' on?!"

"Khunbish..." someone whispered with relief in their voice. He turned and saw that it was Roland standing outside of the cell. He looked guilty.

 _Good_ , a part of Khunbish thought as he shouted, "Traitor! Swine! Murderer! Heart breaker!"

"If you're dead," Roland said calmly with a carefully blank expression that Khunbish knew that meant he was trying to hide his emotions, "then why are you drawing breath to curse me out?"

Khunbish paused in his ranting. Wait, how is he…?

"I shot you but with bullets designed to fake your death," Roland explained apologetically, "I had hoped that I never needed to use them."

Distant sound of armored boots and shouting started to become audible. Roland quickly reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"Here, swallow this," he said before desperately shoving a pill down Khunbish's throat.

There was a flash of smoke and suddenly everything became bigger.

"What the fuck?" gasped Khunbish and paused. Wait. That didn't sound human.

There was another puff of smoke and Khunbish saw a frog in Roland's place. _Oh_. He hopped out of the cell.

"There's no time to explain," croaked Roland as he hopped to a sewer drain, "we need to get out of here."

* * *

They were in the sewers what seemed to be for hours. Neither of them spoke to each other. They were more focused on escaping.

The moment they found the sewer entrance, they at last changed back into humans.

Khunbish barely had time to readjust to human senses when Roland turned around and hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank god you're okay," he whispered, not wanting to attract attention, "We're lucky that they just kept you in that cell the whole time."

"The whole - how long was I out?" Khunbish asked.

"A week."

"And what were ye doing all fuckin' week? Sellin' more secrets?" Khunbish pushed Roland off, glaring at him. "Yer a fuckin' traitor! Why should I listen to you?"

"There is a spy but it's not me," Roland explained, "Leander and I needed a way to draw them out and -"

"That's bullshit and ye know it!"

"I also wanted to get this!" Roland shouted as he showed him a green amulet, "Evan hid this below his rooms in Ding Dong Dell's castle! This acts as a key that can get you anywhere in that kingdom!"

"Why didn't ye tell me this before ye pulled this stunt?" Khunbish demanded, "I could've helped ye!"

"I-" Roland stopped talking and looked down at his feet as he realized his mistake.

"Don't ye trust me?"

Roland looked back up at Khunbish, "I do!" he yelped.

"Then why wasn't I in on the plan? Is playin' with me heart worth it?"

"I-"

"I knew it. Ye never did consider me, didn't ye?" Khunbish looked away before Roland's stricken face could force him to change his mind.

"Khunbish, I'm sorry!"

"No yer not. Now let's go before we waste more time." He continued on the path away from Ding Dong Dell, not looking back at the man who broke his trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered trying to resolve this with a happy ending where they act like reasonable adults and make up, but the writer's block said no. The more I think about it, I'm liking the way this ended. Do they break up forever or do they get back together? Either way, here's a melodramatic cliffhanger.


	3. NNK2 - Untitled Nella Lives AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early on in my quest to Write All the Things before I tripped into the CCD rabbit hole was a Aranella Lives AU. Instead I got a bunch of scenes that I had trouble connecting them with the rest of the plot so in the end I just...wrote them down and gave up. So...uh...enjoy I guess.

**1.**

As the mouse centaur...thing tilted his head back and breathed in, Roland spotted the oddly colored flames emerging from its maw..

"Look out!" shouted Evan unhelpfully somewhere behind him. Roland's heart sank. Even if Roland dodged out of the way, there was a high chance that the boy wouldn't escape the flames fast enough.

So Roland quickly grabbed his gun and fired a bullet at the centaur's neck. The centaur shrieked in pain and shock as the interrupted fire in his throat exploded. Roland fired another shot that made its mark into the creature's head as it flailed.

The centaur tumbled down the ravine. A few moments later, there was a loud thud.

"Nella!" Roland turned around to see Aranella, a bit battered but still alive, being hugged by Evan.

"Are you alright?" Roland asked, relieved and pleased that at least something about this day was going well.

"I'll be okay once we get out of here," Aranella replied as she extracted herself from Evan's grasp. She motioned them to follow, "It's this way."

* * *

Evan woke up to the sound of voices and a crackling bonfire. He instantly recognized Aranella's but it took him a moment to remember that the new voice was Roland's. He reluctantly remembered what occurred earlier. Oh right. That.

"...Story I had told Evan when he was younger," Nella was saying, "a fairy tale about how this world is linked to another and people used to be able to travel back and forth."

"Considering I'm here from another world, there may be some truth to it," said Roland, sounding hopeful, "do you think there is a way back?"

"If there is a way," Nella sounded apologetic, "it may have been lost to time."

"I see," came the disappointed reply.

Both went silent. The call of sleep returned to Evan as he laid by the fire.

The last thing he faintly heard was Nella asking, "What is your world like?"

* * *

Evan woke up again. He faintly remembered an odd dream where he held a conversation with a strange boy. He had a feeling they have met before but he couldn't recall when.

Birds chirped in the distance. Ah, morning then.

He let out a yawn that morphed into a 'mrrrow' towards the end. Nella looked up from her spot at the camp fire, cooking some sort of meat.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. Did you sleep well?" Evan nodded sleepily as he thought about it. Strangely, he did despite the previous day's events.

Speaking of which, "Where's Roland?"

"Mr. Crane is nearby on watch duty," said Nella before pointing to a path that lead to the look out. "Can you tell him breakfast is ready?"

Evan nodded and went after Roland.

* * *

**2.**

"And what were you two think you were doing?" demanded the tiny red-headed sky pirate girl at the two pirates who were about to execute two travelers.

"Taking the law into your own hands, eh? The Boss will love that?" she said sarcastically with a glare.

"Er...we..." started the sky pirate wearing a red hat.

"You were all set to play judge, jury, and executioner and then drag their bodies back for a reward, weren't you?" the girl accused.

"Mistress Tani -" said the bearded pirate.

"It's not your job to decide!" lectured the girl named Tani, "It's Chief Batu's!" She heard a gasp from the grimalkin-eared boy behind and her eyes flickered between the two cowed sky pirates and somewhere behind the hat wearing sky pirate.

"Take them back to base so the Boss can properly Chief and don't do anything stupid along the way," she ordered suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asked the hatted pirate before he froze with a squeak. His bearded friend frowned and turned to see what caused that sound. His eyes widened.

"If you two idiots were more observant, you should've noticed there was another one you missed," said Tani nonchalantly as a woman in a pink-purple dress pressed a knife against the hatted pirate's throat. Aranella had purposely fallen behind to scout for dangers that hid when her charge passed by them. She would've killed the two captors by now if Tani hadn't intervened.

* * *

"...Alright, Sunshine," decided Chief Batu of the Sky Pirates, "Ye've got yerself a deal. However, one of ye will need to stay here."

"Why?" asked the man in the blue coat.

"Insurance in case ye do a runner. Can't escape if ye leave a mate in the dust, aye?" He's...got a point.

The three intruders in the village glanced at each other. All three of them have skills they may need for the rescue mission. And Evan had just sworn on his life to rescue Tani or die so he can't stay behind.

"I'll stay," volunteered the woman. Batu watched as Khunbish and Chingis had quickly paled. There was a story behind that. And if somebody besides him and Tani could bring those two in line...

"Alright," smiled Batu, amused as Khunbish made an 'erk' noise. It caused the woman to glance in their direction.

"Nella!" said the child king as he ran up to the woman's side.

"It's alright, Evan," Nella knelt down to the boy, "I'll be fine."

"We will be back," promised the man in blue. His eyes burned with the fires of determination, "We wont fail."

"Protect him, Roland," ordered Nella and she received a nod in response.

A day later, they returned with Tani in tow.

* * *

**3.**

"If we're really lucky," said Roland cautiously as the group got closer to the camp site that marked where Evan planned to create a new Kingdom, "Aranella will never know what had gone on in Goldpaw."

"EVAN PETTIWHISKER TILDRUM!" Nella's voice rang out.

"Too late, mun," commented Lofty.

"Evan," Roland looked down at the child king who suddenly looked very nervous.

"Y-yes, Roland?"

"Run," Roland ordered, "she can't catch you if you keep moving."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, GAMBLING LIKE THAT?" How did she find out?!

"But what about you?"

"I lived a long life," said Roland solemnly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM, ROLAND?"

"And I doubt I can outrun her," added Roland, "Now go."

Evan nodded and he ran to the camp site with all the energy his age can grant him.

Nella still caught all of them.

* * *

**4.**

Evan and Tani wandered the streets of Hydropolis. It's been over an hour since they completed the errand Roland told them to go on and they couldn't find him or Nella anywhere. Batu and Lofty both nonchalantly shrugged, which didn't help at all.

It was the growing crowd near the docks that attracted the preteens' attention.

"What is she doing up there?"

"She's breaking one of the four pillars!"

"Should we call the guards?"

"Look! Someone's coming!"

Evan and Tani at last looked in the direction the crowd was focused on. Standing at the end of a high balcony that must've been blocked off because of how damaged the stonework had gotten over the years, was Nella. She had traded her maid uniform for a yellow sundress and had released her shoulder length hair out of its ponytail so it can be gently brushed aside by the ocean breeze. She was staring out to the open sea before she turned to see who just interrupted her daydreaming.

Roland was wearing the purple suit he had last worn at the trial in Goldpaw. This time, he had left out the jacket so his black waist coat and more of his tie was visible. His sleeves of his white undershirt was rolled up to his elbows in response to the warm air of the city.

He was approaching her with a confident swagger.

"Ah, so there you are, Aranella," he said with a carefree smile, "I have been looking for you."

"You have?" Nella cocked her head questioningly.

"Yes," Roland was a few feet away from her now. He wasn't quite in her personal space but there was enough room to give him time to dodge her knife strikes.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a couple of weeks now," he declared, "and I just can't wait any longer."

"What do you mean, Roland?" she then gasped as Roland inched closer and carefully held up one of her hands in his own.

"I thought I would never be able to find someone who catches my heart again so soon," he said.

"What does he think he's doing?" demanded Evan quietly from his spot in the crowd. Tani's attention was diverted by the sound of some shouting in the distance.

"C'mon, they might need back up," she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the mesmerized crowd. Evan could hear Roland continuing his speech as Evan and Tani frantically searched for the right stair case.

_"...I thought I was going to be alone once more for the rest of my life until I met you."_

_"Roland..."_

"Oi, this way!" Lofty peeked out of an alcove, "you got the thing, right?"

"Yes!" Although, Evan wasn't sure why they needed a red coral ring. It's used for couples planning to marry, right? Is Roland planning to skip courting Nella and jump into marriage? Is that what they do in his world?

...Wait. Is this how Roland plans to gain an audience with the Archon or the Queen? Surely there's better ways than getting arrested for violating the law.

_"...I must confess, your beauty is shining like the sun."_

_Aranella giggled, "Oh, what else?"_

Lofty scoffed as they got closer to the entrance of the balcony, "Really? He's resortin' to flippin' generic lines now?"

"It's doin' the job, isn't it?" said Batu as he leaned against the wall, looking out to the balcony while listening for the sound of Hydropolitan guards approaching.

Evan peeked out into the balcony and gasped.

In the time he and Tani looked and found the path to the balcony, Roland had closed the space between himself and Nella so they were merely a few inches apart. They were both staring into each other's eyes. Roland, if he was anyone else, had risked getting maimed just to brush a lock of hair away from Nella's face.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" someone in the crowd below shouted.

"IN THE NAME OF QUEEN NEREA, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" Ah, the guards have found the entrance.

"Will you marry me?" asked Roland quickly without skipping a beat.

"Y-yes."

The two 'lovers' smiled and wrapped their arms around each others' shoulders. It was hard to see but judging from their movements, they kissed. Evan and Tani's jaws dropped for they weren't expecting the two adults to go that far.

As the guards surrounded the foreigners who dared to break a pillar of law, Batu muttered, "About time they wrapped this up."

* * *

**5.**

"And Miss Nella!" yelped Khunbish as Roland raised the gun, "She'll gut you like the traitorous swine you are when she finds you!"

Roland smirked, "You didn't know? She's in on this too."

"Wha-"

Roland fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know what? Maybe this is a decent one-shot on its own. :O
> 
> Also, Roland and Aranella pretended to kiss...or at least they implied they did. That section was also an attempt at me writing Roland being smooth and romantic and I was trying to go for 'wow you see the shoujo bubbles from here' but I ended with what I wrote out instead. Oh well.


	4. NNK2 - The Sands of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody on tumblr gave me the prompt: What if everyone in Hydropolis except Nerea turned into dust once the spell wore off because time caught up with them?
> 
> Posted on tumblr on September 18, 2018.
> 
> WARNING FOR: Character Death and body horror

"It is done," said Queen Nerea as the scroll containing the Declaration of Interdependence rolled itself up and floated back to Evan who then tucked it into his arms band. "Hydropolis stands with you, King Evan. I -"

A clock somewhere chimed the noon hour. At the final chime, Leander started to pale.

"Your Majesty," he whispered, horrified. He pointed to a young priestess who was staring at her hands in shock.

Or rather, her lack of hands and forearms.

"W-what's happening to me?!" she cried as she continued to dissolve.

"Oh god," breathed Roland.

Evan covered his ears as he picked up the distance cries and shouts for help. He whimpered as the noise became quieter.

"H-help me," said the priestess with a despairing expression before she at last collapsed into a pile of dust.

"Nerea," spoke up Leander as he crumbled while approaching his queen, "It's been an honor serving you." He picked up her hand and kissed it with coarse lips.

"Farewell." He was the last to collapse.

Queen Nerea stared at her hand where a sandy imprint of a pair of lips rested on it.

She screamed.


	5. NNK2 - Teen Roland AU concept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Roland becomes 13 instead of 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had considered writing an AU where Roland arrived a few years younger. I vaguely headcanon as Roland being born in 1970 so he would spend his teen years in the 80s. Roland at the arcade playing Pac-Man? YES.
> 
> Alas, I was given the prompt of 'combine Nella Lives AU with a younger!Roland AU' and that got more plot bunny traction and what I had written so far with that is becoming its own monster. Thus it became a struggle to get through this chapter before I gave up. So here is what I got so far and the more I think about it, I have no idea what you teenagers use as slang nowadays besides 'yeet' and 'swole' so...maybe I'm better off with the tinier!Roland plot bunnies.

Batu raised an eyebrow as he approached the prisoners. One was a young blond haired boy dressed in expensive clothing. His grimalkin ears pressed down against his head as he looked back at the Sky Pirate chief with worry. The other prisoner was a dark-haired teenage boy dressed as a trainee guard. He looked at Batu with defiance burning in his eyes. If neither of the boys had their hands in stocks, it was most likely that the older boy would try to fight his way out.

"So," Batu said as he crossed his arms against his chest intimidatingly, "What do we have here? A couple of trespassers loitering in the canyon all suspicious like, or so I hear."

"We have good reason to," argued the teen, unsurprisingly. "Please, hear us out!"

"W-we only want to visit the King's Cradle!" added the rich grimalkin child, "I promise, we wont cause any trouble!"

Batu frowned, damn it they're only kids. But still, he has to honor the code and keep his people safe.

"Ye caused trouble the moment ye set foot in here," he lectured, noting how the older boy bristled. The little one must've been desperate to hire a hot head for a body guard.

"T'is a violation of the code and unfortunately, the penalty is death!" The child gasped and Batu hardened his heart, "No exceptions! Ye'll be dashed to the bottom of the canyon just like the rest. The Code must be obeyed and the carrion crows must be fed." The older boy's glare seemed to intensify as if he was trying to kill Batu with just a stare alone.

Both boys then attempted to bluff their way out by claiming the younger one is the king of Ding Dong Dell but there was a coup and that's why they were here. Khunbish confirmed hearing something similar.

Well, shit. The prisoners definitely can't stay here any longer. Whoever is in charge of Ding Dong Dell now would definitely want the young prince dead and would bring a whole army to wipe out the village if he stays.

Before Batu could make a decision, Chingis ran in and announced that Tani was captured by the Wyverns. Was this day going to get worse? First a prince who may have pursuers who very well could slaughter the village to get to the child and now his daughter has been captured by the village's life-long enemy.

The teenager seemed to have frozen at the news but was brought out of it the moment Batu had to choose his village over Tani. He stared at Batu with warring defiance and sympathy.

"We'll go rescue her," declared the boy king, his eyes burning with determination, "and if we fail, we submit to your judgement."

"Alright," decided Batu, "Ye got yerself a deal." It may better this way. The faster the king is out of the canyon, the better chances the village may survive his usurper's wrath.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work, Roland?" asked Evan.

"It's all we got," said Roland. Evan watched, mesmerized, as the older boy tied the tie around his neck with ease as if he had done for a long time.

"Why the flip are you wearin' those clothes?" asked Lofty, "it makes you flippin' stand out!"

"We are about to enter a court of law," explained Roland, "where I'm from, this is the attire one wears for occasions such as the one we're about to experience soon."

He made a face, "I hope my voice doesn't crack during any of this."

Evan blinked, confused, "What will happen if it does?"

"Then..." Roland seemed to remember who he was talking to because he glanced at Evan for a moment before coming to a conclusion, "...I guess I'll be taken less seriously because of my age." He looked unimpressed by his own statement. "Ugh, why couldn't I be twenty instead of thirteen?"

"Tough flippin' luck, mun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was going to be a scene with Leander being baffled by Roland's teenage angst but it just wouldn't come out so I gave up. *shrugs*


	6. [Doctor Who x Ni No Kuni 2] First and Last Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something something timey-wimey (Post-TARDIS adventures!Bracken AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So days before Doctor Who came back, I got this plot bunny of a pre-game Bracken meeting a post-game Roland via TARDIS travel. And it just made my brain hurt because it was definitely high on the timey-wimey scale. Because like, not only Roland has met Bracken before but he was also sent back in time to prevent the war that destroyed his country from happening. So technically, he lived at least 10 years of his life twice.
> 
> Just...don't think about it.
> 
> This was originally supposed to be like 1500 words long but once the Teselecta showed up and butted in, it got longer. orz
> 
> Pre-time skip (first section) was originally posted on tumblr on October 22, 2018.

"Here we are!" announced the Doctor as he stepped out of the TARDIS, "London, Great Britain, Earth, twentieth century of local reckoning."

A young woman with light pink hair peaked out of the doors and raised an eyebrow at the curly haired man who excitedly rambled about local landmarks he wanted to show her.

"That's what you said yesterday," she remarked, "and we ended up scaring off sentient spiders out of some moon."

"But we're definitely on Earth this time, Bracken," replied the Doctor, "and this time we're definitely in twentieth century London!"

"You're close, mister," said a child's voice and the two travelers looked down to see a messy haired boy in a polo shirt and dress pants, "You're on Earth but this is Washington D.C. in the twenty- _first_ century."

"We missed that concert by a lot, huh?" smiled Bracken.

The Doctor shrugged before readjusting his cravat, "Well, there's plenty to do here. Like the air and space museum! I hear the model of the USS-Enterprise is featured there!"

"That's probably closed right now," said the boy as he pulled out a device and tapped on it a few times, "Everyone is more interested in attending President Stone's inauguration today." He held up the device and on the screen was a picture of a large man in a suit with a very bushy mustache facing another man in a suit who was holding out a thick book. He was accompanied by a little red-haired girl.

"Ah, that's right. President Stone," lectured the Doctor cheerfully, "successor of President Crane. He got some big shoes to fill but he managed to make it work."

"That's good," said the boy, "Dad wont be disappointed in endorsing him, then."

"There you are, Sean!" a man's voice called out before Bracken could fully process what was just said. They all turned to see a man in a light purple suit, the boy's father the Doctor and Bracken presumed, approach them, "What did we tell you about sneaking away from your bodyguards?"

"Not to do it," huffed Sean.

"That's alright," said Bracken, "He was just giving us directions."

"They're time travelers, dad," revealed Sean, "and they are really lost."

"Is that so?" his father said with an amused smile as he shook his head. Several locks of his severely graying hair fell over his right eye before he tamed them back into place.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," introduced the Doctor.

"I'm Roland and this is my son, Sean," replied Roland while Sean casually waved.

"I'm Bracken."

Roland seemed to freeze when he heard that. His face made several interesting expressions before he settled on paling as if he saw a ghost as he looked in Bracken's direction. He then squinted as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. Bracken shifted uncomfortably as he stared.

Finally, he schooled his face into a neutral expression as he asked, "Who is the current king of Ding Dong Dell?"

"What?" said Bracken, surprised. The Doctor cocked his head, fascinated by this exchange.

"Who is the king of Ding Dong Dell?" Roland asked again while unconcerned that his accent slipped into something...familiar sounding, "It's very important."

"How do you know about Ding Dong Dell?" asked Bracken.

"It's a long story," the man ventured as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"You've been there?" queried the Doctor.

"Maybe," came the very frustrating reply.

"King Leonhard Tildrum," Bracken gave in, "why do you want to know?"

"Because..." Roland frowned before glancing at the Doctor who brought out a device that made a whirring noise, "someday we will meet again."

"You just sounded a bit cockney there, dad," pointed out Sean.

"Hmm," shrugged his father, "that's new."

"Oh dear," said the Doctor as he analyzed the results, "we should get going very sharpish."

"Why?" Bracken turned to the Doctor.

"Because a paradox is kind of happening. Can't explain it with a short version!"

"We will meet again," revealed Roland, his accent tinged with a variant that was reserved for Dellian royalty, "But it will be the first time I meet you."

"Please stop breaking the time line," complained the Doctor as he pulled a confused Bracken towards the TARDIS in hopes of escape.

"Don't say anything about this!" called Roland, "Not until, say, a week after five armies combine forces and win!"

"I gotcha," promised Bracken. Five armies? Aren't there three nations in her world big enough to have an army?

"Dad, are you saying that all the stories you told me when I was four were real?" she heard Sean ask incredulously as she crossed the threshold. The doors closed before she could hear Roland's reply.

"R-right," the Doctor clapped his hands together, "that could've gone way worse."

* * *

[Ten years later]

The incident was left on the back burner of her mind while Bracken had many more adventures before she returned home to a relieved Zip and Trey. Apparently she had been gone for three months in their perspective.

The three of them soon decided to start a company that would change their world. Even though Bracken was reluctant to share what technology she had seen on her travels, the trio's progress soon lead to Broadleaf becoming a nation of its own right.

And then Zip...changed. He became obsessive with the reactor project and was overworking everyone to the point of collapse. His kingdom was failing and he didn't seem to notice.

That was when King Evan of the fledgling nation Evermore and his entourage showed up and immediately promised to help Bracken bring sense back into Zip.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves," said the blond man with a Hydropolitan accent, "I am Leander Aristides."

"Alright," agreed Bracken, "I'm Bracken Meadows."

"I'm King Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum," smiled King Evan, "and this is my Kingmaker, Lofty." Huh, she didn't know Kingmakers can be that small.

"Chief Batu of the Sky Pirates," said the man with the bushy brown mustache. Bracken felt an inkling of familiarity but...it may have been a Leafbook post...

"I'm Tani," waved a tiny red haired girl.

A young man with his dark hair in a low pony tail concluded the introductions with "Roland Crane." His accent was not one she had encountered...wait. She did hear it before!

_"We will meet again but it will be the first time I meet you."_

She felt a headache coming on. So this is the thing Roland's older self and the Doctor warned her about.

 _"Don't say anything."_ Right, otherwise the universe might implode or something.

"Are you alright?" asked Evan, knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm good," replied Bracken, wondering when the five army thing will become relevant.

* * *

_"It's kind of funny isn't it? You traveled in a space ship with that Doctor guy and survived a lot of adventures but..."_

_"Yeah...it's ironic..."_

"You met the Doctor?" asked a surprised Roland to Bracken as she held out the memolith containing memories of the day Zip gave Bracken her leg back.

"Who?" said Tani.

"Yeah, it's a long story," Bracken shrugged, "now's not the time."

"Right," coughed Roland, "Of course."

Roland then got incredibly antsy when the threat of the reactor annihilating everything in a twenty mile radius around Broadleaf reared its head. There was no time to ask why he close to panicking. Bastion needed to be dealt with.

He became calmer once Bastion was driven off. But the far-away look in his eyes remained.

"So, you met the Doctor too?" asked Bracken as the group headed to a cafe in celebration.

"He is a frequent visitor and savior of my world," said Roland distractedly, "he once returned the Earth back it to its original position after the Daleks stole it for some reason."

"They stole your planet?"

"Yeah. It was bad enough they invade it sometimes," the man seemed to return from whatever horror that just haunted him. He became more focused and alert. "But stealing it along with several others was the worst they have ever done."

"Did you ever travel with him?" said Bracken and got a head shake in return.

"Unfortunately," he smiled, "sightings of him in my country are very rare. But at the same time, it means we have less alien invaders to deal with than, say, Great Britain."

Roland sighed, "he'd be very disappointed once he finds out what went on in his absence."

"What happened?"

"War," said Roland simply as he made a pained expression that was quickly smoothed away with a more neutral look.

* * *

If there was a time for the Doctor to show up and save the day, it was now. The Horned One emerged from whatever dimension it was hiding in, souls were being stolen and enslaved to its will, and Roland has been looking incredibly ill ever since the Horned One made its appearance.

The Doctor, unfortunately, wasn't here and so there was nothing to stop war from happening.

And just like Roland's future self prophesied, five armies had combined their forces and they won the battle with the Horned One's shell (how Roland knew that it was just a shell, no one was sure, especially him). Now she has to wait a week...if she survives whatever is waiting inside the Horned One.

There was a Hydropolitan mage who ended up following the party to the Horned One's interior. The mage never spoke and just calmly followed the group as they stumbled around in the dark.

Somehow it seemed only Bracken had noticed the mage. The others moved on, not knowing of the possible danger they were in. Bracken would look back, just in case.

She lost track of the mage somewhere in the memory of Allegoria. There was other things to worry about such as purifying crystals to unlock the gate and how Roland got gradually worse until he finally collapsed for a few minutes. He insisted he was fine and that they should move on. And so they did with great reluctance.

It wasn't until the group was midway up the stair case from hell when Leander whispered to her, "There are two Loftys," and pointed.

...Yeah, there are two of him alright. This is getting too weird.

Wait.

"There was a mage following us earlier," she whispered, "I think they turned into Lofty."

"I saw the mage too," said Leander, his words tinged with relief. He must've thought he was hallucinating that.

One of the Loftys stopped and turned to look at them. He made a 'shhhh' gesture.

That...that's not really reassuring.

* * *

Bracken lost track of the false Lofty once it turned out that Roland and Doloran are soul mates and neither can harm or kill the other without consequences. It would turn out that the Horned One was Doloran's lover and Kingmaker transformed. It would turn out that It would turn out that Roland's country has definitely been destroyed beyond recognition.

Bracken had no idea what to do with Roland's lost country. She had seen Roland's future. Everything was fine so how in the world is that going to be fixed?

Actually, how are they going to fix the cracks in the sky made by the freed Horned One?

"Now would be a great time to show up, Doctor," she muttered.

"I don't think even he can fix this," said the false Lofty quietly. It had Lofty's voice but not his accent.

"Can't you?" asked Bracken.

"No," the fake Lofty shook its head, "Not our department."

"So...why are you here?"

"We came to deal judgement to the man you call Doloran," it explained, "However, certain factors are in the way." It turned its gaze to Doloran who was staring up at the sky, defeated. Next to him was Roland, who was looking up at the cracks with worry.

"Roland Crane is an important historical figure of his planet," said 'Lofty,' "We were never aware of his connection to Doloran nor were we aware of the catastrophe that brought him here. We need to find a way to bring history back on course without accidentally killing him."

"If I may be so bold," interrupted Leander, "considering how Doloran's plans have fallen apart, shouldn't he be deemed punished enough?"

"You mean by the ancient Terran concept of 'karma'?" 'Lofty' raised an eyebrow, "Well..." It paused for a moment, as if thinking it over.

"We suppose this situation applies," it said finally.

"So...what are you?" asked Bracken.

"This is the Teselecta," revealed 'Lofty,' "An artificial being commissioned by the Temporal Justice Department to punish history's villains on the day they've been defeated by law or death."

"Does the Doctor know about you?"

"Yes," cringed 'Lofty,' "We're...doing our best to avoid crossing paths with him after the Hitler incident. Let's just say...we didn't double check the year when we set out on the mission."

* * *

The Teselecta's crew watched, dumbfounded, as the sky resealed itself the moment the Horned One was defeated, as former King Doloran announced the passing of the Horned One's true self while surrounded by the ruins of his lost Kingdom, and as the young King Evan forgave Doloran and handed him a new reason to live.

The mission was more or less complete without their intervention. But Roland Crane's presence was still a problem.

"Captain," called the science officer, "I'm detecting energy similar to the Horned One coming from President Crane."

The rest of the crew turned to stare at the science officer as he continued analyzing.

"What?" said the captain, "What is it doing?"

"It appears to be...decreasing, sir. I suggest we stay to observe this anomaly."

* * *

Five days after the Horned One was defeated, Bracken entered the throne room and was greeted by the sight of a wailing Evan. Once he calmed down, he revealed that Roland was sent back to his world.

"Can't your Doctor friend bring him back?" Evan asked.

"I don't-"

"Please!" whimpered Evan, "Tell him to bring Roland back. He might be dying right now!"

Bracken held the boy king in her arms as he started another round of sobs. In the corner of her eye, she noticed Leander approaching Lofty, who last she checked, was next to Evan. She glanced down and found that he was still by Evan's side. Huh, so the punishment bot stuck around.

"The Horned One used its power to bring Roland here," Leander later explained to Bracken, "the Teselecta had noticed that the Horned One's hold on him was diminishing for the past several days."

"So once it wore off, Roland was sent back," concluded Bracken with a frown, "But..."

"Is something the matter?" Leander adjusted his glasses.

"I..." started Bracken before she slumped with a sigh, "it's not time yet."

Leander raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Oh?"

"I, um, promised to wait a week after five armies joined forces. It's been five days."

"Fascinating," said Leander, "Then I look forward to what you have in store for us in two days."

* * *

"Your Majesty," Bracken solemnly bowed to the sullen Evan on his throne, "I have something to tell you. It's...about Roland."

Evan was already upset by Roland's sudden departure and Bracken knew that she was about to make him feel worse. But...she had been holding on to this since she was eighteen. It was apparently safe to talk about it now.

And so she told the astonished group of how she met Roland and his son and how Roland claimed to have already met her. How the Doctor sensed some unknown danger and dragged her out of it. How she had to pretend to not have met Roland before several months ago. How she promised to not say a word of this until a specific day.

"So...what ye sayin' is..." Batu crossed his arms in thought, "Roland bein' sent back fixed things in his world?"

"I suppose that's what happened," said Bracken.

"Wait a flippin' minute!" flailed Lofty, "this means he has to live through it all twice!"

"I relived a whole year for three hundred years with the opportunity to do a day differently," pointed out Leander, "Given Roland's limited knowledge of magic, I doubt he knows how to cast time magic correctly. Therefore, he has only one chance to lead his country to the point Bracken had seen."

"So...he has quite a job to do," mused Evan before his ears drooped once more, "I hope we can see him again once he succeeds."

"Yeah!" agreed Tani, "I'm sure he has all sorts of things to tell us about!"

* * *

[One month later]

Bracken was about to take a bite of her sandwich when she heard a distant familiar groaning, wheezing sound. She set down the sandwich and ran to where she thought it was coming from.

By the castle gates, guards were shouting in panic as a blue box slowly materialized into existence. Is this an invasion? Should the King be evacuated? Why is it a blue box?

"Guys! It's alright!" shouted Bracken, "I know who this is! They're friendly!"

"Truly?" frown a mousefolk guard, "If you're wrong and harm comes to Evermore, it will be your responsibility."

"Ah...right," laughed Bracken nervously as she approached the doors of the TARDIS. She can hear faint shouting. Something about weddings and being late? Well...whoever they are is definitely late now.

She knocked on the doors, "Doctor! I know you're in there! Come on out!"

"Bracken?" said a voice. "What year is it?"

"Why don't you find out yourself?" she smiled.

"What's the worst that can happen?" said an unfamiliar voice, "Let's go!"

"Wait, Sean-!"

The doors opened and Bracken stepped back just in time for three people to spill out onto the ground. One of them was wearing a vaguely familiar purple suit.

"Well, that could've gone better," huffed Roland as he got up. He had gotten grayer since her first meeting with him.

"I'd say," giggled Bracken.

"Okay, Doc," said a young man who sort of resembled Roland during his year in Evermore. He got up and brushed dirt off his own suit, "Are we in the right place _this_ time?"

"Well..." started the Doctor, who now had short brown hair and wore a long brown coat over his brown striped suit. No longer did he wear the waist coat and green velvet. But it was still loads better than the celery his younger self had pinned to his chest for reasons his older self (at the time) couldn't remember. "It depends..."

"You're in Evermore," shared Bracken, "Ruled by King Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum alongside his Kingmaker, Lofty."

"Sounds like the right place, Sean," smiled Roland.

"Wait, really?" sputtered the young man, now revealed to be an older Sean, "We're actually here?"

"Excuse me," called a guard, "But can you please tell us who you are so we can announce your arrival to His Majesty?"

"I'm the Doctor," shrugged the Time Lord.

"Roland Crane, Former Chief Consul of Evermore," called out Roland.

This immediately caused pandemonium among the guard to start up again.

"The Chief Consul has returned!"

"Sir Roland is alive!"

"What in the world happened to him?"

"Inform the King of his return!"

"But is it really him?"

"The Kingmaker will decide for us!"

There was a loud boom and all froze at the sound.

"Everyone quiet down!" shouted Tani from the balcony above as she lowered her lance, "We can hear you all the way up from the throne room! Now what's got your knickers all flipping twisted?"

The guards all shouted their responses at once.

"One at a time!" growled Tani. She pointed her lance at a particular guard, "What's going on?"

"Sir Crane has returned to us!" he called back.

Tani blinked, "Wait what? Really?" She further leaned over to see the ground better.

"Hello!" waved Roland.

"Blimey!" yelped Tani before retreating from the ledge, "bring him on up!"

"Of course, milady," nodded the guard.

"Um..." said Sean, "if anyone's wondering...uh, hi. I'm Sean, son of Roland."

* * *

"There's something you need to know before you greet Evan," declared Bracken as she and the guard escorted the surprise guests to the throne room.

"Oh geez," groaned Sean, "we landed wrong again, didn't we?"

"Oi!" said the Doctor.

"It's - " Bracken began.

"His Majesty will see you now," a different guard interrupted.

"Oh boy," whispered Bracken.

"Surely it's not that bad," smiled Roland nervously as they stepped into the throne room.

"ROLAND!" screamed two young voices and he was tackled to the ground by Tani and Evan.

"It's been a month on our end since you left," Bracken finally revealed.

"Ah," the Doctor made a face, "we are definitely a few years off."

"Is...is that kid _purring_?" Sean stared at the pile in the front of him.

"He's half-Grimalkin and a King," the Doctor rolled his eyes, "don't be rude."

* * *

It had been forty years in Roland's perspective since his adventures in Evermore. To him, it was eight years since Bracken stumbled upon him and created a time loop.

"I remember you calling it a paradox," frowned Sean while Bracken 'yeah'ed in agreement.

"That me back then had a lot of memory problems. Poor bloke just couldn't get his facts straight. Not until towards the end..." the Doctor sighed. "Anyway, it was a time loop and hopefully, if we're really careful, we wont cause another one."

Evan raised a hand and was about to speak when he seemed to think better of it and closed his mouth.

"Are my rooms still mine?" asked Roland, "I'm a bit tempted to try on my old coat..."

* * *

[Two years later]

Hydropolis was abuzz with chaos and celebration. People danced in the streets. Foreign dignitaries were mingling with the joyful Hydropolitans.

Near the inn, a blue box materialized. It's inhabitants stepped out and were met by Bracken in formal wear.

"Did we make it?" asked Roland, wearing his black formal coat that was re-tailored to fit him in his current age.

"You're just in time," smile Bracken.

An hour later, the wedding of Queen Nerea and Archon Leander Aristides commenced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm of the opinion that Roland's accent changed a lot during his time in Evermore and if he's ever reminiscing or meets somebody from his past, it reverts back to whatever monstrosity he ended up getting by the time he went back to his world.
> 
> The Teselecta first appeared in Let's Kill Hitler and despite the episode's name, Hitler ended up getting stuffed in a closet and is forgotten for the rest of the episode. I wasn't planning to include the Karma Bot but it showed up to be completely out of its depth anyway.
> 
> The reason why Bracken and Leander can notice it is because Bracken's stint in the TARDIS made her immune to Somebody Else's Problem Fields and Leander spent 300 years repeating the same year over and over so he had to be good spotting things that could break the spell over Hydropolis. Lofty most likely noticed it and just left it be for the lols.
> 
> When I first wrote it out, I thought a paradox would be happening in younger!Bracken and older!Roland's meeting. But the longer I wrote this, the more it felt like a time loop is a better description for what's happening in here.
> 
> The Doctors I attempted to write in here are Eight and Ten and I'm still not sure if I got them right.


	7. Diary-verse - Alternate POV prompt (chapter 28)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for something related to The Chief Consul's Diary. All entries related to that fic will be tagged with 'diary-verse' for continuity and whatnot.
> 
> At the time, I was answering writing prompts related to a work in progress. This one is an alternate point of view on the Evan vs Mausinger duel in Chapter 28. Personally, this is a kind of a mess but I suppose things would be chaotic outside of the duel.
> 
> Also, at the time, I thought I would be ending the story around 35 chapters. Yeeeaaah, that didn't happen orz
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr on July 23, 2018

Oh flip! Oh flip! Lofty flailed as the Dellian mage summoned an arena wall of blue flames to surround the dueling kings. This isn't good! Not good at all!

The negotiations with Mausinger went downhill, sure, but he wasn't expecting it this quick.

The shouts from Evan's ministers, the throne room entry guards and the other mage attracted more guards to the scene. Oh flippin' perfect! Just what we need!

"What in the world is happening here?" demanded a guard captain. He then noticed Roland. " _You._ "

The Chief Consul grimaced as he saw who it was, "Ah, Captain Buck. It's a long story."

"Ratasha attacked the Chancellor!" shouted Gregory, directing the captain to the flailing mage as he checked over Vermine.

"She what?" said Captain Buck.

"The Chancellor was using magic on the King, sir!" explained the throne room guard.

"What?"

Vermine groaned as Gregory healed him.

"Stop that!" yelped Lofty, "He'll only flippin' make youer king a flippin' meat puppet!"

"Mr. Crane," sighed Captain Buck, "Control your Higgledy."

"I'm a flippin' Kingmaker!"

"Tch, sure."

How's a guy supposed to get respect around here? Does it involve Evan winning? Then Evan needs to start winning.

He ran up to the flames and started to glow.

Something lifted him away from the barrier and he found himself hover-carried to Leander who was just as surprised.

"I said don't interfere!" shouted Ratasha who didn't look away from the barrier but now looked frustrated.

If she had looked away, she would've seen Vermine charging at her with a knife and glowing with a purple smokey aura.


	8. [NNK1 x NNK2] Broken-Hearted AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that King Evan of Evermore is kind and compassionate. That was before Shadar stole a piece of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw [fanart on tumblr by mooshkamoogle](http://mooshkamoogle.tumblr.com/post/177580723808/broken-hearted-i-wanted-to-doodle-a-broken) involving how Evan would be like if broken hearts were also a thing in NNK2 and he was missing Kindness. Somehow this spawned the urge to write a scene in that AU.
> 
> Since then, I've been getting some ideas/rules for this particular take on the AU:
> 
> 1\. If a ruler is broken hearted, this will affect the Kingmaker through the Kingsbond
> 
> 2\. Doloran and Shadar are the antagonists but they don't work together outside of 'I already called dibs on that guy go away.' Shadar is actually tainted with the Horned One's power so he usually doesn't interfere with Doloran's plans.
> 
> 3\. idk either Oliver is from a different time period or he's not from the same world as Roland because he would definitely be aware of the nuclear war happening around him and the fact that President Crane is presumed dead.
> 
> 4\. Shy Pirate Guy Who I Forgot His Name Again is holding the extra Kindness to save the day
> 
> Personally, I'm happy what I got so this AU is done. Mooskamoogle has posted their own story about the AU called Loss Of One's Heart here on AO3 if you want more of it. :D
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr on September 1, 2018

There was something wrong about the Kingdom of Evermore, Oliver noted. The town within the kingdom, for one, had a timid feel to it. The citizens seem fearful and all speak in whispers. Any attempts to ask directions to the castle revealed nothing.

"Ye sure ye want to go there?" asked a ruffian-looking man, "No swab who is given audience to His Majesty ever comes back."

"I just want to help," said Oliver nervously.

In the end, a red haired girl dressed like some of the sky pirates approached him.

"His Majesty has heard news of your arrival," she said solemnly, "I came to escort you to the castle." She sounded regretful about it.

"Thanks! I'm Oliver, by the way."

"He's the Pure-Hearted One!" added Mr. Drippy.

Hope flickered in the girl's eyes before she schooled her face into a more neutral expression, "I see. Come, it's this way."

The boy and the fairy followed her past a fish market where several Grimalkin with Dellian accents stopped and whispered as the strange pair followed the War Minister's daughter.

No one believed they would return from the castle alive.

The castle interior oozed with an atmosphere that seemed even worse than in the town. It felt…malevolent and hostile. The few guards and servants the foreign duo saw seemed timid or just sized them up to see if they would make a good fight before dismissing the thought. Oliver would feel both relief and insulted in those instances. It was a weird feeling to have.

A man in a blue long coat intercepted the girl escorting Oliver and Mr. Drippy on the way to the throne room. His brown eyes were bordered by stress lines and dark bags from a lack of sleep.

"You stayed up late again, Roland?" said the girl.

"It…" Roland eyed the newcomers, "it was necessary."

"Of course," nodded the pirate girl, "you have a busy job."

"I do," agreed Roland vaguely before waving a hand at Oliver, "So who is this?"

"He claims to be the Pure-Hearted One."

Roland looked surprised and hopeful before he looked resigned. "Not for long, I'm guessing."

"What's that supposed to flipping mean?" demanded Mr. Drippy.

"You'll see soon enough," replied Roland tiredly, "give your father my regards, Tani. Now, if you excuse me…" He hurried off to the side of the hallway to a room that resembled an office. He closed the door with an ominous click.

When they at last arrived to the throne room, a boy around Oliver's age but with some Grimalkin features sat waiting on the throne. His eyes were a murky blue and his blond hair was stringy.

"Tani, what took you so long?" he demanded in a frustrated tone.

"They were a long ways away from the castle itself," answered Tani neutrally even though she radiated the need to roll her eyes at her King.

"Fine," hissed the king. "You may go."

"Of course, Your Majesty," she curtsied and flashed Oliver a regretful look before she strode out of the throne room.

"So," began His Majesty coldly, "who are you and why should I care if you die in my Kingmaker's jaws?"


	9. NNK1 - How to Be A Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Oliver does Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write something fluffy. Turns out it was harder to do than I expected but I persevered to give you: Tiny Oliver doing Trick-Or-Treat
> 
> Trick-or-treating was indeed a thing in the 50s so take that, writer's block.

"Mommy!" called a six-year-old Oliver as he excitedly ran up to his mother.

"What is it, sweetie?" Allie looked down at her smiling child.

"I want to be a wizard!" was the unexpected announcement.

"A wizard?" asked Allie, tamping down a rise of panic. It's too early to tell him the truth...! "Why?"

"For trick-or-treat!" She instantly felt relief. Oh, of course.

...She then remembered that Halloween is in three days and the shops must've ran out of costumes by now.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Allie discovered that she was frowning.

"What do wizards wear, sweetie? I'm afraid I forgot," she made a confused look.

"They wear robes and a beard!" Oliver answered helpfully.

"Oh, that's right," agreed Allie, "they do."

* * *

[The next day]

Unfortunately, it would turn out that there was very little costumes left in all the stores in town. Oliver must've been indecisive for a while before he chose to be a wizard ('for pretend' part of her mind reassured the rest of her). He's going to be disappointed when he finds out.

"Oh what am I going to do?" Alicia sighed as she flopped into the couch. The force of it knocked the doll that greatly resembled her old friend Drippy off the cushion next to her onto the floor with a thud. She picked up the doll and stared at it. If Drippy were here, he'd probably tell her to _'use youer flippin' smarts, Alicia'_ and _'just conjure one up why don't you.'_

She eyed the fireplace where she hid her copy of the Wizard's Companion. Could some of the stronger spells work in this world? What about Alchemy? Hmm...no, there's no genies in this world outside of stories.

Alicia gave up and carried the doll back into her son's room. She set it on the desk so it would be the first thing he notices when he returns home from school.

_'What? Youer givin' up already?' The Drippy of her memory would say before pacing about. He stopped as he got an idea._

_'Have you considered usin' a flippin' bathrobe and a mop?' he then added._

Alicia blinked. That's it!

She excitedly rushed down the stairs and out the door for another shopping run.

If the doll could move, it would've crossed its arms and nodded with the air of wisdom.

 _'That's my girl,'_ said the transformed Drippy.

* * *

[Two Days Later]

"I have something to show you, sweetie," called Allie, distracting Oliver from looking out the window. Outside, trick-or-treaters were passing by and cheerfully announcing what they got.

"You do?" Oliver got up and wandered into the dining room and found his mother holding up a robe with paper stars and moons taped on them and a fake beard.

"Do you still want to be a wizard, sweetie?" asked his mother who wore similar robes and a witches hat.

"Yeah!"

A witch and her little apprentice wandered the streets of Motorville. They went door to door with a re-purposed pillow case that got heavier every time a piece of candy was thrown in.

For a few hours, Oliver was the greatest wizard in the world.


	10. NNK1xNNK2 Broken-Hearted AU part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the urge to try and resolve things in the Broken-Hearted AU. Also included is the Doloran ending because why wouldn't he yoink Evan's Kingsbond in this scenario?
> 
> Quick notes:
> 
> 1\. I've set Oliver's visit to post-Hydropolis but I have no explanation as to why Lofty is a dragon this early. Why not I guess.
> 
> 2\. Figured that if a ruler is linked to a Kingmaker, then if one of them is broken hearted then so is the other. If the Kingsbond is left intact, then both can sense what the other is feeling. And usually only the ruler gets the bold text thrown at them but Lofty's origins kind of throws off the rules a bit. And that's all the Kingsbond lore I'm allowing for this AU.
> 
> 3\. I have a couple of other ideas for this AU. I'll do a drabble collection later.
> 
> 4\. [Speech] indicates Fairy Language is being spoken. At first it was going to be just Google Translate!Welsh but I ultimately decided against it.
> 
> First 180-300 or so words were posted on tumblr on November 1, 2018.

Oliver could vaguely hear someone shouting his name.

"Ollie-boy! C'mon Oliver! Wake up!" Oliver grumbled at this. Can't whoever is doing that let him sleep?

The same person shouting near him was now speaking in a strange language.

"[What possessed you to become a kingmaker? Have you forgotten what is needed to make one?]"

A new voice rumbled through Oliver's head.

**[I did not. I made my choice.]**

"I dunno what that means," complained Oliver sleepily. He can feel something pressing on his back. His mind felt foggy.

"Ollie-boy! You're awake!" the first voice sounded relieved before it became nervous, "Er...you should probably keep youer eyes closed."

"Why?" Oliver attempted to brush hair away from his face but his arm wouldn't respond. In fact, it was being held in place by something coarse. Like rope.

His eyes flew open. He was in a chamber of some sort. It was barely lit so he could not perceive any precise details of his surroundings. But he heard rope creaking and he couldn't register anything under his feet. He found that his legs were free and dangling in the air.

"Jeepers," he said.

"You opened youer eyes, didn't you?" sighed the voice behind him. The fog in his mind cleared and he recognized that it was Mr. Drippy tied to Oliver's back. How did this happen? "Alright, then don't look down!"

 **Let him see me, Drippy,** demanded the voice in Oliver's head. It was accompanied by a loud hiss below them.

Reluctantly, Oliver looked down.

A dragon's face was looking back at him. Its eyes glowed with malevolence.

It looked hungry.

"Um, hello," squeaked Oliver as instinct demanded he get out of this situation right now. He now recalled that the last thing he did was detecting an abundance of kindness from an incredibly nervous sky pirate. The man was surprised when Oliver asked if he could share it with the King.

"I-if it'll bring b-back the lad we swore t-to follow," he stammered before he took a deep calming breath and he suddenly became determined, "I'll do it."

"Huh, that bloomin' tickled," the pirate reported after the Take Heart spell was cast.

Oliver and Mr. Drippy were on their way back to the castle when they suddenly felt tired...

 **So you're the Pure Hearted One,** said the dragon, shaking Oliver out of his thoughts, **destined to save the flippin' world and all that.**

"Can't you just let us go?" asked Oliver.

 **Why should I? Whoever upsets my King shall face my judgement,** growled the dragon.

"But we haven't done flipping anything to upset him, Lofty!" yelped Mr. Drippy.

 **You accused him of bein' unworthy as a King,** hissed the dragon known as Lofty, **that he does not fulfill all the flippin' requirements.**

"He's missing a piece of his heart!" explained Oliver, "its causing his people to suffer!"

 **His subjects will get used to it in time,** dismissed Lofty.

"Aren't you a flipping Kingmaker?" scolded Mr. Drippy as he tried to struggle out of the ropes, "I thought you guys were supposed to make judgement if your King is found wanting by their citizens?"

 **Our Kingsbond is intact,** pointed out Lofty, **what he feels...I feel. And we feel we must unite the world in any means possible.**

"Oh flipping no," groaned Mr. Drippy.

"What's wrong?" Oliver felt the fairy sag in despair.

"Do you remember what I told you about Kingsbonds? They link the ruler's and the Kingmaker's souls together. If the bond is strong enough, they can flippin' feel what the other is feeling and whatnot. If one is heart broken..."

"Then so is the other?" guessed Oliver, "jeepers, how do you restore a Kingmaker's broken heart?"

"Lucky for us, its King Evan who is heart broken so if we fix that, then Lofty will get better."

 **Why would you try to fix us, mun?** scoffed Lofty, **we're flippin' fine the way we are. It's freeing.**

"If I may be so bold" called a new voice above all of them. They all looked up to see a blond haired man in a purple coat adjusting his glasses as he looked down from a hidden alcove, "but wouldn't this make you two vulnerable to Doloran as well?"

"He's still around?" grumbled Mr. Drippy, "I thought the bugger gave up like four hundred years ago."

**He did not.**

"Whose Doloran?" asked Oliver as he tried to struggle against his bonds.

"We'll tell you later," said the blond man as he summoned a lance that hovered by his side. Without warning, the lance sliced the rope that was suspending the boy and the fairy in the air.

 **Ah, thank you, mun,** said the dragon as the two prisoners screamed once gravity took over, **Less work for me.**

But before the two can get any closer, they were yanked upwards to the man who was deep in concentration and didn't release them from his magic until they were safely in a tunnel that lead to the chamber they were just in.

The dragon screamed in rage in their minds, **YOU FLIPPIN' DID IT AGAIN! WHY MUST YOU UNDERMINE HIS MAJESTY'S ORDERS?**

"Because he's not in his right mind!" shouted Tani as she got closer to the group. She stayed a good distance away from them and Oliver realized it was to stay out of Lofty's range judging from how the dragon roared in rage. "Oh good, you got them out of there, Leander."

"We need to move quickly," frowned the man now known as Leander, "before he sends word to Evan."

 **Already did that, mun,** taunted Lofty. **  
**

"Then what are we doing standing around here?" flailed Mr. Drippy, "Let's flipping go!"

They all ran down the tunnel, knowing they don't have much time before the guards most loyal to the King arrive.

The group at last spotted the end of the tunnel and found themselves within a great garden. There was a scrape of concrete and Oliver turned to watch as the secret entrance to Lofty's chambers sealed itself. He looked around and found that to their left was a small shrine. A Merfolk girl glanced at them before she hastily scrambled inside the shrine.

"Where are we?" asked Oliver.

"We're in the Evermoria Gardens, close to the Kingmaker's Cathedral," explained Leander, "Now, we need to move forward before the elite guard finds us here."

"Too late," said a resigned voice. They all turned and saw a frowning dog folk woman dressed in warrior robes.

"Ah, Min Ti," Leander calmly adjusted his glasses, "how do you do?"

"I must bring you to His Majesty, as ordered by the Minister of War," explained Min Ti, "please do not resist. My men have you surrounded."

"I don't see them, mun," Mr. Drippy quickly looked around.

"I hope not," Min Ti beckoned her new captives to follow her, "I only choose the best snipers."

* * *

"I am disappointed in you Tani," glared King Evan once the captives entered the throne room, "Leander, I can understand his meddling...but you. You and your father have stood with me since the beginning. Why are you undermining me now?"

"Because I miss the old Evan!" growled Tani, "the Evan I know wouldn't stand for this! He would never treat his people this way! You're making yourself a big target for Doloran!"

"This kingdom is too drenched in light for the likes of him," huffed the King before he lazily called his sword from his arms band. He raised it to eye level and he seemed to contemplate something before he suddenly rushed towards Tani.

"Stop it!" Evan paused as a blast of ice magic nearly collided with him. His inhuman hiss became a growl as the source refused to lower his wand.

"How dare you interfere," he said.

"She's your friend!" argued Oliver, "she has done nothing wrong!"

"Yes she has!"

"Tani..." Oliver then got an idea that he knew was a bad one but it will keep the King's wrath away from her, "she only did it because I used a spell on her!"

"What," said Mr. Drippy flatly.

"Fascinating," opined Leander.

"You did _what?_ " this revelation enraged King Evan.

"I had cast a spell on Tani!" repeated Oliver.

Tani, once the shock wore off, quickly bowed to Oliver and said tonelessly, "What do you command, my master?"

Evan made a loud yowl before he launched himself at Oliver.

The resulting chaos attracted guards and more shouting. Oliver couldn't pay attention to what was happening outside of dodging Evan's wild swings of his sword. Occasionally Oliver managed to sling a fireball spell to keep distance from the King's attacks.

But eventually, his luck ran out. He tripped and landed on the carpet. He froze when Evan casually pointed his weapon at Oliver's chest.

"It all ends here, usurper," said Evan as a cruel smile formed on his lips. He raised the sword and Oliver closed his eyes, afraid to face the sudden end of his quest.

_Mom...I'm sorry..._

He heard a yell and a clash of steel above him. Confused, Oliver opened his eyes to see Tani blocking the would-be fatal blow with her lance.

"I am trying to free you!" growled Evan. To his frustration, his kill scrambled away from him.

"I am not under any spell," revealed Tani, "I just want you to stop this madness!"

"Madness?" Evan cocked his head before grinning maliciously, "I'll show you madness."

He dismissed his sword and summoned an old stick. He raised it into the air and opened his mouth.

"Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum!" Roland suddenly shouted and all three children winced as they recognized the 'Angry Parent Voice.'

"Roland!" gasped Tani as all three turned to look at him. They all instinctively backed away when they noticed how incredibly enraged he looked.

"Enough," he said. His tone spoke of thinning patience. Of incredible exhaustion. Of impending lectures. Of impending consequences of their actions. He turned his gaze onto Evan and his ears folded back as he hissed.

"I am disappointed in you," Oliver and Tani found themselves creeping away from the man's field of vision before he could bring his wrath onto them. Evan glanced at Tani pleadingly but Tani had abandoned him to his fate and so had the boy with the strange accent that sounded similar to Roland's when the man first arrived.

"I had hoped you would have come back to your senses. That you would realize how childish you have been acting. This is not a king behaves!"

"Yes it is!" argued Evan and he glared back at Roland, "A king can do whatever they want! What good is kindness anyway?"

"Kindness can go a long way. You had changed a lot of lives and gained citizens who had sworn loyalty with just kindness." Noticing it was his cue, Oliver cautiously stepped forward and raised his wand.

"So that's it? You're just going to talk and sic your pathetic assassin on me, Roland? You're a spy for Mausinger, aren't -" suddenly Evan was hovering rigidly in the air, as if something invisible grabbed him and lifted him up. Leander stepped forward with his arm raised and he emitted a powerful magical aura. Oliver found himself staring in awe. That's a true wizard isn't it? That's who Oliver will someday become.

"My loyalty is with you and Evermore," reassured Roland, "I just want you to become better."

Evan unleashed a string of catlike noises as Oliver got closer. He could hear Mr. Drippy gasp and say "Who the flip taught you that?" at one particular 'mrrrrrrrrrrrooooow.'

Oliver uncorked the bottle containing the piece of Kindness that was needed and formed the rune symbolizing the spell Give Heart. Once completed, the rune flashed and the piece of heart shot out of the bottle and was directed by Oliver into the young king's chest once Leander gently set him down on the ground.

A look of surprise formed on Evan's face as the piece of heart settled into place. His blue eyes cleared from a murky shade to a brighter hue. Leander released him and the magical aura surrounding the blond mage faded.

"I..." began Evan. Tears dripped onto the floor as he collapsed onto his hands and knees.

"Evan...?" Tani carefully approached the shaking king. She can hear him trying to stifle the sound of his sobbing.

"What have I done?" cried out Evan in horrified grief. He then let out a cat-like scream of anguish.

They all heard Lofty roar his answer in the distance. They all had a vague sense that he was crying as well.

* * *

[ALTERNATE ENDING]

"Madness?" Evan cocked his head before grinning maliciously, "I'll show you madness."

He dismissed his sword and summoned an old stick. He raised it into the air and opened his mouth.

And to everyone's horror, a man wearing a yellow snake head mask teleported into the throne room and sunk his hand into the young king's chest before anyone could react.

"Doloran...!" gasped Evan as the man pulled out a red and gold light from Evan's chest.

"Mr. Drippy, what is that?" asked Oliver as he readied his wand to cast a fire spell.

"That's the flipping Kingsbond, Ollie-boy! If it breaks, we're all in trouble!" Encouraged, Oliver poured more power into the fire ball before flinging it at the triumphant masked man. It probably wont hurt him but if it can get him to let go...

Unfortunately, Doloran raised a free hand and blocked the fire ball with his staff. He formed a shield as the sound of a gun fired. Roland cursed and dismissed his handgun before calling forth his sword. The staff glowed and Roland found himself frozen in place. A stream of water blasted Leander away.

"So you're the Pure Hearted One," began Doloran as he smirked at the horrified red-haired boy, "destined to defeat the Horned One's servant, Shadar. I'm sorry to say, your quest ends here."

He looked back at the struggling Evan, "as for you, scion of the House of Tildrum. Your family line was strongly pure of heart for generations but it only took Shadar to bring it all down. Your dream of uniting the world without war has ended in failure and your death."

And with a twist of his wrist, the Kingsbond snapped.

There was an enraged roar in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, no Lofty boss fight here. I doubt Oliver is even strong enough for a mid-game Lofty and I have no idea what annoying battle gimmicks he'd have along with writer's block saying 'lol no.' So...cliffhanger. :D
> 
> To be honest, I forgot to include Batu in this so my only explanation is that either he's hiding people who somehow gained Evan's wrath in the sky pirate village or he got sent to Broadleaf early on and so is oblivious as to what's happening in Evermore.
> 
> Roland was originally going to bring up Evan's father but that's...probably a bad idea to do and maybe too harsh.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nobody got eaten by Lofty.


	11. [NNK1] Names (Oliver version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul mate AU where your soul mate's name appears on your wrist. This here is the Oliver version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know what this fandom is missing? The 'your soul mate's name appears on your wrist' AU. But with a twist.
> 
> 1\. Everybody has their canon soul mate but only in Oliver/Roland's world does the name on wrist thing. Everyone is aware that they have a soul mate but no one has actually met them. The best you can get is dreams where you experience part of your soul mate's life. In some cases, it is really confusing because, for example, now you occasionally speak cat. But in the unlikely event you and your soul mate are in close proximity, the letters on your wrist start tingling and get more intense the more you get closer.
> 
> 2\. The markings on your wrist are referred to as your 'Name' because again, that's usually all you get. They appear sometime after you turn twelve. The letters always appear in a dark red color. If your soul mate dies, the letters turn black and then you die within a year. If you or your soul mate get broken hearted or corrupted by darkness, your Name is immediately covered by a weird affliction.
> 
> 3\. Very rarely do people not get their Name. These people are called Nameless and tend to be viewed with pity.
> 
> 4\. So...basically like real life but everyone gets a random tattoo one day and rolls with it.
> 
> I did two versions with Oliver and Roland. At first I was just going to do Roland only but then I remembered certain spoilers in the first game.
> 
> This here is Oliver's version.
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr on November 9, 2018.

For as long as Oliver can remember, his mother always covered her wrists. It wasn't until he turned twelve and learned why.

When one turns twelve, one of the things to look forward to is learning the name of your soul mate. Sometimes you get a full name. Sometimes it's just one word like 'Fred' and you have no idea which Fred it means. Some people, like his friend Phil, aren't pleased by the reveal.

"Who the heck is Pip anyway?" he occasionally complains.

And very rarely, does a name never appear.

His mother was in that category. She didn't have her soul mate's name. It never came to her. So she hid the fact away from the world and claimed her soul mate had died.

Oliver wished that it was the same as her.

Because what does purple and black bruises that seemed to _move_ exactly mean? They also obscured his Name and once in a while he could see part of a letter. It wasn't enough to try to figure out what his Name could possibly be. Nights where he dreamed of the source of his Name weren't very helpful either. Mostly he dreamed of a robed figure who wandered through cities unseen. The being would occasionally use their cane to trip people.

So he chose to cover up his wrists and pretended to not notice how sad his mother looked whenever she stared at the coverings. Maybe she had hoped her child would have better luck…

* * *

Oliver was now thirteen and summer was approaching. The car he and Phil made is almost done. If the test went well, then they have most of the summer to prepare for the race in August.

Only it didn't go well. The car broke down and his mother died saving him.

The funeral had overcast skies and he kept overhearing adults muttering to each other as if he wasn't there.

"At least Allie will meet her Name in Heaven."

"Oh, haven't you heard? She never had one."

"Oh my. Well, I don't blame her for lying. That poor dear…"

"Weak heart…no Name…raising a boy all alone…"

"Now now, this isn't the dark ages. She wasn't cursed."

"But haven't you seen little Oliver? He covers his wrists…"

"That poor child…!"

Oliver could feel the pitying stares intensifying and hunched into himself to make himself smaller and unnoticeable.

* * *

He couldn't believe it.

Allie has a soul mate after all! And if Oliver freed her, then his mother might come back…!

And maybe, once Alicia is free, her Name will finally appear. He didn't share the thought with Mr. Drippy though. The fairy was surprised to find himself in a 'one-sided world' where one world vaguely knew of the other. Apparently some worlds don't have soul mates in any form and some worlds did but were never given any indication of this. It all sounded strange to Oliver. How can you go through life without knowing who you were truly connected to?

The new clothes he was given in Mr. Drippy's world had long sleeves which meant he didn't need go any further to hide his blighted Name. The idea was…freeing. Anyone who noticed any 'bruising' extending into his palm would think he merely injured himself. No one here needed to know of his Name. No one would judge him with pity for hiding his Name.

Oliver wondered if he'll somehow meet the one who matched his Name in this world.

* * *

"Also…my Name…well…" Myrtle meekly removed the bandages covering her wrist and Oliver gasped.

Her Name had been obscured with black and purple bruising that seemed to move if you look at it long enough.

"It started a few months ago," explained Myrtle, "One day, my Name became like this. I can't see the letters very well now."

"What," began Oliver, unsure how to word his question, "what did it used to say?"

"Esther," answered Myrtle. Mr. Drippy yelped in surprise. "And its not just me. It happened to my dad too. After that, he…changed."

To everyone's surprise, Rusty Cartwright's wrist cleared the moment his heart was rebuilt with the kindness he was missing. The Name _Rashaad_ was written in red elegant letters. If his resemblance to the Mamooni sage wasn't enough to confirm Oliver's suspicions that he had met the man's Name, then the letters on his wrist definitely did.

Oliver kept quiet on what he knew. It was probably for the best he didn't say anything. He didn't know how to explain any of it without sounding crazy. He was getting odd looks around town already.

As Oliver restored Esther's heart, Myrtle watched as the bruises faded away and the red ink of _Esther_ stood out against her pale skin.

* * *

The painting of the Cowlipha reminded Oliver of Miss Leila. He was surprised to learn that the shop owner's Name was a queen.

But with this lead, he can return home and try to find clues on how to help Her Moojesty.

To his and Esther's surprise, Esther was invisible to everyone except to Oliver and Mr. Drippy. He'll have to ask the fairy why later but for now, he watched as the girl looked around in wonder.

"Oh, it closed," groaned Oliver when the group reached Leila's store. Strange, it should be open by now.

"Hello Oliver," said Myrtle behind him, "Do you need something from the store?"

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Now that I've gotten better, I decided to get a job here," the girl explained, her eyes shined with renewed life.

"That's great!"

"Oliver, who is that and why do I feel like I know her?" asked Esther as she approached the two.

"Um..." started Oliver.

"Oh!" Myrtle suddenly grabbed her wrist. Alarmed, Oliver hurried to her side.

"What's wrong?"

"My Name got...tingly." She released it and allowed Oliver to peer down at the letters. He heard Esther gasp in surprise.

"It's getting stronger," reported Myrtle.

"Does it hurt?" asked Oliver with worry.

Myrtle shook her head, "No, it does not. It's just...weird."

"Huh."

And then Miss Leila arrived and to the children's alarm, her wrist had bruises covering over her Name.

* * *

Oliver hissed as his wrist holding his Name suddenly throbbed as the ship got closer to Autumnia.

"What's wrong Ollie-boy?" asked Mr. Drippy, alerting Esther and Swaine.

"My Name hurts," he replied and immediately winced at how strange it must've sounded to his companions.

"What's wrong with it?" Esther unhooked her harp and peered over Oliver's shoulder to look at his wrist.

"I don't know," he uncurled his fingers and Esther 'ooohed' in sympathy.

"Blimey, how the he…heck did you do that?" said Swaine as he noticed how purple the young wizard's palm looked.

"It's always been like that," sighed Oliver, "ever since I got my Name last year."

"Your…what?"

"Where Oliver's from, people get the name of their soul mate on their arm," explained Esther, "we met the Cowlipha's soul mate in Oliver's hometown. Her wrist was doing the same thing."

"Did it get better?"

"It…must have," blinked Oliver, realizing that they never checked up on Miss Leila. "Myrtle's Name cleared up fine after Esther's heart was fixed."

"So if we find your soul mate," mused Swaine, "and restore their broken heart, your arm will get better?"

A dark chuckle suddenly filled the air, "I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that."

To everyone's horror, Shadar hovered onto the deck.

"Not before I can test you, Pure-Hearted One."

* * *

His journey was all for nothing.

The Great Sage Alicia was his mother all along. The reason why she didn't have a Name was because she was from Shadar's world. As consequence of using Breach Time and Gateway at the same time, her soul mate in Motorville was lost forever. It was just Alicia in both worlds.

There was no saving her from death.

And to make things worse, Shadar…

Of all Names Oliver could have, it was Shadar's…!

Oliver wasn't sure when he returned to his old bedroom but staying in there forever sounded like a good idea right now.

* * *

His arm became even more bruised and tender the deeper he ventured into Nevermore. Part of him hoped that he misunderstood the conversation and that his soul mate wasn't Shadar at all. His true soul mate was somebody else who was brokenhearted and Oliver was merely sensitive to dark magic which is what the Executor tends to favor.

But…even if Oliver held Shadar's Name, Shadar had to be stopped. He had been hurting people for a very long time. It was Oliver's duty as the Pure-Hearted One to make things right.

They were connected even if Oliver hated the idea. It meant some part of Oliver's soul was tainted with darkness, right? Could he truly be pure of heart? Could he purify himself by exorcising the source?

The thought of killing Shadar curdled in his stomach. How…how he could do that to his Soul Mate?

No, he couldn't do that. If it all came to a fight, then Oliver will do his best to calm the old man down. And then he could bring Shadar back to his senses…

* * *

Shadar…no, Lucien, was dead. He had been in a deep despair for centuries but now he was free.

Lucien is dead. Oliver would be dead too if the old man hadn't severed the link between them.

Oliver wasn't sure what to feel about that as he watched the land around Castle Nevermore became green and full of life.

"Oh yeah," said Swaine suddenly and it broke Oliver out of his thoughts, "your arm. Does it say anything now?"

Oliver then noticed the lack of pain coming from his arm. He pinched a fingertip and felt sensation.

Oliver pulled back his sleeve, expecting to see the usual cloudiness. But to his surprise, he saw letters. When one's Name dies, the letters turn black. Usually when that happens, the holder of the Name dies soon after that. But he never heard what happens if the link was severed.

In white ink, like a scar, was _Lucien_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt like a good place to stop. *shrugs*
> 
> Yeah, nearly everybody in Oliver's world experienced the bruises of doom when the manna came down. It lead to one heck of an eventful week and a half and Oliver managed to miss most of it.


	12. [NNK2] Names (Roland version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul mate AU where your soul mate's name appears on your wrist. This here is the Roland version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This here is Roland's version. AU rules:
> 
> 1\. Everybody has their canon soul mate but only in Oliver/Roland's world does the name on wrist thing. Everyone is aware that they have a soul mate but no one has actually met them. The best you can get is dreams where you experience part of your soul mate's life. In some cases, it is really confusing because, for example, now you occasionally speak cat. But in the unlikely event you and your soul mate are in close proximity, the letters on your wrist start tingling and get more intense the more you get closer.
> 
> 2\. The markings on your wrist are referred to as your 'Name' because again, that's usually all you get. They appear sometime after you turn twelve. The letters always appear in a dark red color. If your soul mate dies, the letters turn black and then you die within a year. If you or your soul mate get broken hearted or corrupted by darkness, your Name is immediately covered by a weird affliction.
> 
> 3\. Very rarely do people not get their Name. These people are called Nameless and tend to be viewed with pity.
> 
> 4\. So...basically like real life but everyone gets a random tattoo one day and rolls with it.
> 
> Zalgo font and nnk2 headcanon warning ahoy.
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr on November 9, 2018.

Roland sighed as he stared at his wrist. Typical. Just...typical. Of course the universe would give the bullies more ammo to use against him.

He had been twelve for three months now and had been patiently waiting for his Name to appear. He had worried that it would do so at the last literal minute before he turned thirteen. Or worse: it might never emerge and he was destined to be one of the rare Nameless.

Maybe it would be better if he was. He could handle the bullying if it was about that (...probably).

What the heck does purple and black shadows even mean? Is he cursed? He quickly shook his head. No, that's ridiculous. There's no such thing as curses. Perhaps this how the process starts.

Roland slipped a sweat band over the affected wrist and decided to deal with it properly later.

* * *

Melissa eyed the covering on her date's wrists. Not everyone liked to share their Name with the world. It was considered impolite to ask again if your request was refused.

But maybe...his reasons were similar to her own.

She brushed a strand of hair away from her face, making sure the man before her noticed how she hid her Name as well.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked with restrained concern and an emotion Melissa couldn't identify.

"What do you mean?" she asked back, raising an eyebrow to his stupid question.

"Your..." he vaguely pointed to her hand to avoid alarming the other people in the restaurant, "it's...spreading."

Melissa looked down at her hand and sighed as she noticed that the shadows decided to spread up into her palm again.

"It does that sometimes," she said, hoping this Roland guy would take the hint.

"Yeah," Roland nodded sympathetically, "mine does that too."

She stared at him wide-eyed as she realized that he couldn't read his Name too.

* * *

Roland felt his heart clench as his eight year old son let out a pained whimper as he slept in the hospital bed. The treatment was hard on his body but the doctors were optimistic that Sean will soon enter remission. And perhaps, he will live to see his Name emerge. He may even get lucky and be able to display his Name to the world.

...Three years later, as Roland sang along with sky pirates, Greenlings, and refugees from Ding Dong Dell to celebrate Evan turning eleven despite Mausinger's best efforts two months before, he suddenly realized that Sean will never get to see his Name.

He stumbled on a verse, blinked, and quickly repressed that thought. Now was not the time to dwell on it.

* * *

Evan heard Roland bite back a curse as the exiled prince dismissed his sword.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Tani, who they just rescued an hour ago, quickly ran over to check Roland for injury. They were still a long ways away from the village and there were monsters waiting along the path to ambush them. Injuries that are more than a Higgledy can handle would just delay Tani's homecoming and make them vulnerable to vengeful wyverns.

"I'm alright," grumbled the displaced man, "that bird nearly got lucky." Evan turned to properly look at him. Roland was unraveling a torn cloth from his wrist. To the boy's shock, it revealed a deep bruising on the man's arm. Tani winced in sympathy.

"What happened?" he yelped as he quickly rifled through his arms band for a spare soreaway.

"It's always been like that," dismissed Roland as he inspected the cloth, "ever since I got my Name."

"Your...Name?" said Tani as she and Evan tilted their heads at the man inquisitively.

"Where I'm from," explained Roland, "we get the name of our soul mate on our wrist after we turn twelve."

"Do you ever get to meet them?" queried Evan as he recalled that everyone he had known had bare wrists. Maybe it only occurred in Roland's world.

"I never heard anyone meeting theirs outside of vague dreams," revealed the older man, "and I never got to know my Name because this," he pointed to the swirling shadows, "started immediately the moment mine emerged."

"How awful," frowned Tani. What terrible luck to have that hidden from you before you can actually see it.

"I've gotten over it a long time ago," reassured Roland, "It doesn't bother me anymore." He banished the torn cover into his arms band. He'll repair it later.

* * *

His wrist seemed to...burn. Roland pulled back his suit jacket and undershirt sleeves to look at it. The shadows on the affected area continued to swirl, expand, and retract. But now there was a new localized pain. It felt about seven or eight letters long.

Batu raised an eyebrow at the painful looking bruises and handed him a stronger breed of soreaway. Roland nodded his thanks before eating it. The pain eased up and became less distracting.

The trial was in ten minutes. Roland couldn't afford to be distracted.

* * *

"Is something matter, Mr. Crane?" asked Leander as Roland frowned while rubbing his wrist, "your actions are becoming more frequent the farther we descend."

"Is it your Name again?" Evan bounded over and his ears pressed down a bit as he let out a small gasp of sympathy. The shadows had decided that today they would spread up to his palm and thrum intensely. One the Higgledies squeaked and a green light gently landed on Roland. He felt better even if the shadows stubbornly remained on his palm.

"We'll explain later," Roland said to Leander. Rescuing Queen Nerea was a higher priority.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Roland Crane, Chief Consul of Evermore. My wrist is fine, don't worry about it." It actually hadn't acted up much this time.

Bracken blinked, "Right. Okay."

* * *

"Goodness, that's quite an injury, Mr. Crane," pointed out Chancellor Vermine. Roland winced as his loud voice alerted King Mausinger.

"I'm alright," Roland reassured the mouse king, "It's always been like that."

"It appears to be spreading into your hand," observed Mausinger, "will that affect your performance?"

"No, it will not."

"Then carry on," dismissed Mausinger.

Vermine would later shoot Roland in the bicep. He was alarmed by how the chancellor muttered about missing his true target.

No, he can't let his Name get obscured any further...! Roland quickly tossed the flash grenade and purposely shoved Vermine into a guard as Roland escaped the room.

* * *

The shadows have been intensifying ever since the Horned One was unleashed. He could barely hold anything with his near blackened Name hand because it hurts too much to even flex a finger. With this development and the fact that occasionally he would emit an aura of dark magic that made his heart seize as a loud voice demanded his loyalty, he was a liability to his companions. But...he had to see this through.

Maybe his Name will return to its original clouded state once the Horned One was no more, he mused.

 **J̵̵̨̛O͡͝҉͞I͝N̵͜͡͠ ̵̕͞͝͏M̵̶̡͡͏E͢͠͏ ̨͜Ą̡͢͞͝N̶̴D̶͢͢͢ ͞Y̶͞O̢̧͘U̴͞R̶̶͟͝ ̸̡́͜N̷A̷̢͢M̷҉̛͜͠É̶͟͟ ̶̷̢͜Ś̡͝͠H̶̀͢͟A̴͢͞L̴̢̕͠L̡͘ ̕͠B҉̧E̸͘ ̕̕R̴̵Ę̴͢͝͞V̴̵̷͞͞E̷͝A̷̧L̵̸È̵̀́D́͝͝ ̛͡͞͠T͘҉̷O̸͞ ̧҉̸̵̶Y͜҉͡O͢͟͝Ų͏́** , offered the voice which by now Roland had realized must be the Horned One.

"No thanks," muttered Roland. One lunatic worshiping it is enough.

* * *

Roland must be hallucinating from the combined pain of his arm and of the Horned One bearing down on him because across the room, Doloran was wearing Roland's face underneath that ridiculous gold face paint.

"Don't you see yet?" intoned Doloran, "We are connected, you and I."

"I refuse to believe that I have your Name," Roland gritted out.

"Ah, so you came from one of _those_ worlds. The truth is right in front of you yet you keep denying it?"

"It's been clouded over for thirty six years. It could say anything," argued Roland.

"And what does your heart say?" Doloran crossed his arms in a very familiar fashion if Bracken's quiet exclamation of 'they even move the same!' meant anything, "The very depths of your soul? Does all of you deny that two of us are soul mates?"

"I..." He fell silent because despite how fantastical this is, some part of him was excited to actually meet the source of his Name. He'd be the first to do so. He hated feeling that.

 **Y̴̴Ó̶U̸̡͘͘ ̷̴̡͞C͏̕͢͜À̧̛̕N͘̕͟'̕͟Ţ͜ ͏̴̢D̸҉͞҉E̵̸͘͞Ǹ̴̴̕Y̕͞ ̵̨̡͘͝I̷̡̧͘͟T̢͜͢ ̧͟F̶͜͟͠Ò͏͡R̸̀̕͜͢E҉̛͏́͞V͏̵̷͝E̢̛҉͡R̷̡̛͡** , said the Horned One smugly.

 _Watch me,_ Roland thought back.

"Roland," began Doloran, "if you join forces with me and help me restore Allegoria, your country will be restored. It'll be as though war hadn't ravaged it."

 **W҉̨̛͝H̢͜͝҉A̵͘͜T̷̢͟͞͞ ̡͝H̢͢Ą̢̨P̵̷͘̕͟P̡͡E̸̸N̶͘͘͡S͢҉̛ ̴͟͢͡H̸͏̵̡E͟͢͝҉̧Ŕ̴̡̕E̕͠ ͢͞W̧̕͢͞͞Í̸̧͢͠L̶̵̀̕͜L̢͢͞͠ ̷͝A͏̀͢F̛͡҉͠F̛̀͢Ȩ̴́͘͠C̀͘͡T̡͟͢ ̡̀͞T̸̡H̷̸̛͞É͠R̡̢͟͡͠E̶͠,** added the Horned One.

"Don't you want to see your family again, Roland?" said Doloran, his words ringing with empathy. Like he understood what Roland felt. And in a way, he did.

Roland hesitated. Could...could it actually work? His heart yearned to see Melissa and Sean again. He hadn't stopped since he arrived.

"And this time, Sean will get his Name." Roland's breath caught in his throat. Sean had been so ill. They all feared he would die before learning who his Name was. He'd be the only one in their little family to get the chance to actually _see_ his Name.

"I..." began Roland and the very thought of Roland actually joining the mad king for such a slim chance launched Evan into an angry rant that ultimately resulted in the Horned One's release from its true seal.

* * *

The Horned One, or rather Alisandra, was no more. Allegoria remained lost. Doloran's efforts were for nothing.

Roland remained separated from his family and there was no way of restoring his country or preventing the war that destroyed it. That brief gasp of hope that maybe he could was a mere pipe dream.

Both men had refused to grieve over what they had lost until they couldn't refuse anymore. The truth was right in their faces. It was only due to Evan were either of them given the chance to start over.

Perhaps they were linked after all.

Humoring that thought, Roland pulled back his sleeve and made a small noise of surprise. The action caught everyone's attention.

"What's up?" asked Bracken.

"I can see my Name," revealed Roland with disbelief tingeing his words. He never thought he'd actually see it. The odd painful throb that would herald Doloran's proximity was a vague buzzing feeling now. Perhaps, that's what Names are supposed to feel.

His colleagues gathered around to look. On Roland's wrist, as clear as day was red letters spelling out _Doloran_.

They all looked back at Doloran, whose red eyes were now brown and the gold paint had cleared away to reveal his natural complexion. He'd be a total mirror image of Roland if it weren't for the white hair.

"We're connected," stated Doloran again.

Roland this time nodded, "We are."

They both felt the words ring true.

* * *

"I don't know what's waiting for me," Roland calmly said. He seemed unconcerned that he was about to fade away from existence. "It could be my family. It could be nothing but my death. But...if I am going to die, then at least this time I die knowing what my Name says."

He looked back at Evan with a sad smile, "You taught me a lot, King Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum, Lord of Evermore. It was an honor serving you."

Evan rushed over for one last hug. Roland stiffened before relaxing into it. Eventually, he reluctantly pulled away and took several steps back.

"Farewell."

He vanished.

* * *

Melissa brushed a strand of hair away from her face, inevitably revealing to her date that she hides her name from the world. He made a small gasp that he carefully made sure didn't bring attention to the other people in the restaurant. For a moment he looked sad and guilty before retraining his expression to something more neutral.

"My apologies," said Roland, "I didn't mean to stare."

"It's alright," she forgave him, "It's...well...it used to be a lot worse until a couple of years ago."

"It...did?" her date said nonchalantly while unconsciously leaning forward in his seat, betraying his attempts at hiding his curiosity.

"Until a couple of years ago, my Name used to obscured by a giant bruise that seemed to move on its own ever since it emerged. And then one day, the bruising faded away and revealed my Name."

Roland blinked, "But why still cover it?"

"Because I think my Name is dead."

The dark-haired man froze before he awkwardly replied, "Oh. Er...I shouldn't have intruded."

Strangely, Melissa found his mortified expression rather...cute. She smiled at the thought of going on another date with Roland Crane.

She had a feeling he wouldn't judge her for having _Alisandra_ appear in white ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I headcanon as Evan being 10 or 11ish, then so is Roland's son. Roland just wanted his son to get lucky and not be 'cursed,' is that really hard to ask for universe? :O
> 
> I don't always have Roland's wife as Alisandra's soul mate but, uh, in hindsight having them as soul mates this time is...confusing. Let's just say the process of creating a Kingmaker technically severs a soul mate pair. Yeeeaaah, I didn't think this one through. orz


	13. [NNK2] Victorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Doloran totally gets the girl and everything is totally fine you guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Doloran totally gets the girl and everything is totally fine in all four scenarios. Three are related to each other because they were written together. The fourth, while having a different plot, was included because I felt it fit the theme.
> 
> I dunno, I was seized by the urge to write something ' ** _bwahahaha_** '-y.
> 
> WARNINGS FOR: Possession, probable personality/character death, cliffhanger ending

1.

Doloran couldn't believe his luck. The ritual is going as planned. He had put it aside as a last resort until he realized that the young king of Evermore could derail everything. Hundreds of years of collecting Kingsbonds and planning falling apart in an instant all because of a naive halfling. If two thousand years of work get wasted, then it would be by Doloran's hand.

It also has the added bonus of demoralizing the boy regardless of the outcome into non-interference.

The centerpiece of the ritual laid unconscious in a circle that also contained painstakingly drawn runes and wards that activated one after another as Doloran chanted. The vessel had enchanted into a deep sleep that would be difficult to break out of. It would be better for him to dream of his greatest desires then try to fight for control of his body. Against the great power of Alisandra, Roland Crane's soul could be easily wiped out and Doloran would have to wait for at least another ten years for a soul mate who is strong enough in heart and in body to contain even merely a fraction of a Kingmaker's power.

Roland at first had denied the connection between them and attempted to become violent before he was magically restrained to calm down. Understandable, considering they have been at odds since Goldpaw. But eventually he begrudgingly accepted. He still refused to help restore Allegoria and Alisandra to their former glory despite temptation of his own family and country restored. He instead rambled about stability and peace and learning to let go of the past. He even drew out his sword again and threatened mutually assured destruction if it would 'save the world.' That was when Doloran resorted to casting his own soul mate to his current fate as Alisandra's vessel. The man clearly was in denial of his wish to join his family in death.

Doloran felt greatly disappointed. He had thought Roland truly understood him.

Doloran raised his voice and carefully pronounced words from a language older than Allegoria itself. The magical energy within the circle swirled and thrashed against the barriers. The chosen vessel rose up into the air, its arms and legs limply dangling. The tie holding the vessel's dark hair into a low ponytail became loose and slipped out, allowing the vessel's hair to fan out behind it.

And then suddenly the vessel's eyes snapped open and Roland looked around in confusion and then in horror as he realized what's happening. He screamed against the loud winds for Doloran to stop.

Doloran can't stop now. Not at this stage. It's too late.

The energy in the circle turned blue before surging within the vessel, whose shouts and struggling gradually became weaker.

"Evan…Sean…I'm sorry," whispered Roland before going unconscious once more. The link Doloran had with his soul mate screamed furiously as if betrayed before it got quieter and less painful.

A thunderstorm was happening inside the room as energy crackled and bashed against the wards in the circle.

 **I͢T҉̷S̨͞ ̴͏̡̕͜W̧͠Ǫ̶͝R̴̷̨͡͠K͏̷̧͟I҉͡N̸̛̕͜͡G̢͟,** announced the Horned One, **͟҉̵҉̸D̶̴́Ò͡N͏̀'͞T̀̀ ̨͞S̡͘͝T̷̷͝͠O͏͢͏͟P̸̴̧̡͡ ̴͟͞͠N̵̡̛͠O̴̡̡̢͢W͘.**

Encouraged, Doloran began the final stage and called forth a great power beyond its seal. His Kingsbond glowed and in response, so did the vestigal bond within the vessel. The link will guide Alisandra back into this world.

The link between his and Roland's souls didn't snap like it had done several times before with previous soul mates when they had died but instead became…muffled. Doloran took it as a good sign.

There was a crescendo of sound and color before it all crashed into the center. Doloran calmly finished the last stanza and watched as the smoke cleared.

He could faintly see a figure within the smoke groaning and slowly getting up.

"Dear heart?" it called.

"I'm here," Doloran replied, his voice scratchy from overuse. His very being began to fill up with triumph. He did it. He actually did it…!

The figure turned to the sound of Doloran's voice and walked unsteadily towards him. The smoke cleared.

The vessel stumbled into a quick run to Doloran, "Doloran, dear heart," its voice was a mixture of Alisandra's and the vessel's voices.

"Alisandra," said Doloran, "is it really you?" Please, _please_ let it be a success...!

"Yes," confirmed Alisandra as she grabbed him by the arm with a horrified expression on her face, "but what you done, my love? _What have you done?!_ "

* * *

2.

Doloran couldn't believe his luck. The ritual is going as planned. He had put it aside as a last resort until he realized that the young king of Evermore could derail everything. Hundreds of years of collecting Kingsbonds and planning falling apart in an instant all because of a naive halfling. If two thousand years of work get wasted, then it would be by Doloran's hand.

It also has the added bonus of demoralizing the boy regardless of the outcome into non-interference.

The centerpiece of the ritual laid unconscious in a circle that also contained painstakingly drawn runes and wards that activated one after another as Doloran chanted. The vessel had enchanted into a deep sleep that would be difficult to break out of. It would be better for her to dream of her greatest desires then try to fight for control of her body. Against the great power of Alisandra, Rachel Crane's soul could be easily wiped out and Doloran would have to wait for at least another ten years for a soul mate who is strong enough in heart and in body to contain even merely a fraction of a Kingmaker's power.

Very rarely is Doloran's soul mate reborn as female. And in the past year, Rachel has proven to be strong in heart and in body. She is the perfect vessel for Alisandra.

Rachel at first had denied the connection between them and attempted to become violent before she was magically restrained to calm down. Understandable, considering they have been at odds since Goldpaw. But eventually she begrudgingly accepted. She still refused to help restore Allegoria and Alisandra to their former glory despite temptation of her own family and country restored. She instead rambled about stability and peace and learning to let go of the past. She even drew out his sword again and threatened mutually assured destruction if it would 'save the world.' That was when Doloran resorted to casting his own soul mate to her current fate as Alisandra's vessel. The woman clearly was in denial of her wish to join her family in death.

Doloran felt greatly disappointed. He had thought she truly understood him.

Outside of Rachel briefly waking up and futilely demanding Doloran to stop, the transfer of Alisandra's essence into the vessel was a success.

Alisandra floated before Doloran. Her smile had an edge to it as she descended to her lover.

"Thank you, dear heart," she said as black veins lined across her cheeks. Her eyes flashed red.

"My love?" Doloran carefully grasped her hand.

"You brought me back into this world," the Horned One ran a finger down his robed chest, "you shall be rewarded with what you desire."

"I..."

"Now come," the Horned One walked to the altar where fragments of Kingsbonds collected over the centuries were held, "Let us bring back Allegoria to its former glory."

She grinned maliciously, "Let us sound the horns of war."

* * *

3.

There was a crescendo of sound and color before it all crashed into the center. Doloran calmly finished the last stanza and watched as the smoke cleared.

He could faintly see a figure within the smoke slowly getting up and laughing in triumph.

The smoke cleared and in the center of the circle, The Horned One examined its new form. It turned to look at the sorcerer.

"We have succeeded," the Horned One smirked. Its voice sounded nearly like Roland's but there was malevolence behind the words.

Outside of the now spent circle, the Horned One grinned underneath its mask, "We have indeed."

There was no stopping the heralds of Blackheart now.

The Winnower shall return.

* * *

4.

The light faded and all gasped as a woman in a white gown appeared in the room. She had white hair, light blue skin and draconic features. She gave off an angelic aura.

"Alisandra," Doloran whispered as though his beloved Kingmaker will vanish if he ever blinks.

"It...it worked," said Leander, who felt both fascinated and disbelief at this turn of events, "you freed her."

Evan's ears picked up Roland's quiet shocked, "She looks like..." as Evan frowned. Something's not right here but he wasn't sure what. Judging from the unease he's feeling from the Kingsbond, Lofty felt the same way.

"Dear heart," smiled Alisandra as she approached Doloran and lovingly cupped the sides of his face in her clawed hands, "thank you. You ś̡ą̕v̸̢͘e̶̵̶͝d̀ me."

"My love," Doloran sounded as though he was near tears. Tani sighed dreamily at the romantic scene before her. Batu and Bracken meanwhile seemed skeptical but wisely kept quiet as they waited for the other shoe to drop.

"You ̡͘͝n̷͢e̡͝͏͡v̶̴̡e̵̕҉͝r̶̀͠͞͏ gave up on me," said Alisandra, "I'm so ̡͟h͠a҉p҉̕͟͠͝p̡̛͘͞y̨͠͠."

Roland made a noise that sounded like a hitched breath. Doloran seemed to remember his soul mate was still there. He turned to him and noted how the other man struggled to contain his feelings of grief and hope.

"Roland, if this miracle can happen," he pointed out, "then it stands to reason that your country can be brought back." Roland hesitantly nodded.

"My wife, too?" Roland inquired, "my son?"

"Yes."

"Roland, lad," started Batu as Roland started walking towards the triumphant Allegorian king, "What are ye up to?"

"If he can defy fate and get his happy ending," said Roland with great resolve, "then so can I."

He approached Doloran and quietly dropped down to one knee, "How may I serve you, Your Majesty?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Clears throat* **_Bwahahaha._**
> 
> To be honest, I do have a solution to Surprise Treason Ending but I like how it ended here. Besides, Alisandra is totally fine you guys. :D
> 
> Rachel is my go to name for whenever I get the urge to write for a lady!Roland AU. 
> 
> The Possession Trio was something I got the urge to write about in October but I lacked the drive for it at the time and then I forgot about it for a while. I wasn't expecting it to increasingly become more Rocks Fall, Everyone Dies in each variation though.


	14. [NNK2] A Gilded Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Roland wakes up somewhere unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The **_Bwahahaha_** continues.
> 
> This one may get a sequel chapter as soon as I figure out how to not drop it into the deepest angst pit.

Roland groaned as he returned to consciousness. He could groggily register the luxurious covers and soft mattress. Strange, his sheets have never felt this silky.

He opened his eyes, sat up in bed, and froze.

He was in an unfamiliar room. The walls were made of an unfamiliar stone. The bed was big enough to hold several people at once with sheets that contained an unfamiliar emblem that nagged at some part of his mind. The small arched window did not contain glass at all and he could see the domed roof of a nearby building in his line of sight.

He was definitely not in Evermore.

"What in the world?" he quickly got out of bed and rushed towards the window. His suspicions were confirmed. He's not in Evermore nor is he in one of the other four nations of this world. How did he get here?

The buildings as far as he can see, resemble Greco-Roman architecture. He can see people coming and going but he was too far away to recognize what species they were. They mostly looked like vague silhouettes of people from this distance.

He attempted to stick his hand out of the window and was met with a force field. "What the-"

There was the sound of a door opening, "Ah, you're awake." That voice...Roland turned around.

He gasped, " _You!_ "

Doloran stepped into the room and Roland had the feeling the man was raising a hidden eyebrow at him.

"Me," agreed Doloran before he smirked. "Good morning, Roland. Did you enjoy your rest?"

"What did you do?" demanded Roland.

"You don't remember?" asked Doloran, "Understandable. I had to catch you while you were alone."

Roland felt the fog in his mind clear up as he tried to recall what he was doing that allowed Doloran to capture him.

They have calmed Bastion and spent two days touring Broadleaf. Last Roland remembered, Evan and President Vector had just signed the Declaration of Interdependence. Roland was on his way to the guest suite in Zip's compound when...he blacked out and woke up here.

"How long have I been out?" asked Roland, horrified.

"A day," replied Doloran.

This set off Roland into a panic. He charged towards the sorcerer, hoping to knock him down so he can run out of the door and make his escape. Doloran had seen this coming and calmly tapped his staff against the floor. The orbs on the staff flared and suddenly Roland was lifted off the ground and up onto the ceiling. He closed his eyes and braced himself for impact when suddenly he felt the rush of air against his face stop. Confused, he opened his eyes and found that he was being lowered onto the floor.

Doloran grinned as his prisoner predictably curled his hand as if gripping a sword. The flash of light indicating an item retrieved from an arms band did not appear.

"Looking for this?" Doloran slipped off the missing arms band from his own wrist and watched as Roland's eyes widened in terror.

"Give that back!"

"No," grinned Doloran, amused by his prisoner's reaction. "I think not. I'm still in need of it."

He snapped his fingers and immediately magic poured from his staff and onto himself. Roland watched agape as the sorcerer transformed before his very eyes.

"After all," said a transformed Doloran, who now looked like an exact duplicate of Roland. Even his _voice_ changed to sound like Roland's, "it's part of my disguise. I can't convince them if I don't act and look the part."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Because it's becoming clear to me that Evermore may very well succeed in uniting the world. We cannot allow that to happen. No one must stop the return of the Horned One."

The false Roland then grinned maniacally, "Additionally, if I can't obtain Oakenhart, then King Evan's bond with his Kingmaker will do."

He laughed and, with the help of magic, exited the room. He closed the door and locked it just as Roland roared with rage and rushed to reach the exit. Doloran listened as Roland banged on the door and shouted curses and pleas.

He'll tell him of who they are to each other later when the other man has calmed down enough to listen. By then he'll have no choice in the matter but join Doloran on his quest.

Doloran chuckled before teleporting to Evermore where the final piece of his collection awaits.


	15. [NNK2] A Royal Decree (Background Roland/Leander)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically Roland/Leander but the focus is on Queen Nerea giving Roland the Shove Talk. That's it. That's the story.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr on November 13, 2018.

"So," began Nerea as she propped her chin under her hand as she leaned against the side of her throne, "is it true you've captured Leander's heart?"

Roland nervously nodded, "Yes, Your Majesty."

Nerea sighed before she smiled, "Good. It's been so long since Leander had last given his heart to someone. Alas, his last love was lost to the seas 302 years ago. He had refused to love another so strongly ever since."

"So the law forbidding love -"

"Yes," confirmed the Queen, "that was his idea. He introduced it in the fifth loop during a bout of grieving despair."

She sat up straighter and she gave Roland a harsh glare, "I hope you don't plan to play with his emotions, Mr. Crane. That you're not using him to quell the pain of your own grief."

"How did you-"

"It's in your eyes, Chief Consul. Did you think only Leander has access to the Eye that watches over this city? I saw how you reacted when King Evan's Kingmaker suggested marriage of all things to attract attention. You sent the children on an errand so they would not see you calm yourself."

Roland stood silently before he answered, "No. I wouldn't hurt him like that."

"You wouldn't," parroted Nerea, "Of course you'd say that."

The room suddenly became darker as the Queen of Hydropolis seemed to loom over the man, "But if you were to break his heart, I will do everything in my power to punish you for your insolence. Do you understand?"

"Loud and clear," said Roland meekly as he bowed submissively.

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In one timeline, the canon ending happens so Doloran becomes Roland's proxy to Nerea's wrath instead. He spends a month being a Smurf.)


	16. [NNK2] Disapproval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I felt like experimenting and writing in second person/You POV. This is the result.
> 
> Roland's lover could be the reader, an OC, or one of the adult party members. Due to how varied your party's speech mannerisms are, nobody within those parameters gets a line to make it ~ambiguous~.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr on November 14, 2018.

You gasp along with the others. Across the room, a pale haired double of Roland smirks.  
  
Roland sways, the dark aura surrounding him flares. You quickly grab him to hold him steady and found him emitting an intense chill. Why is he so cold?  
  
“W-what?” he gasps as he stares at Doloran in disbelief.  
  
“Don’t you see?” says Doloran smugly, “we are connected. We are the same. Defeat me, and you defeat yourself.”  
  
Lofty explains that some worlds share souls. This is called soul mates and while both sides of the link resemble each other, they have separate lives and can go through life without knowing that they are connected to someone else. It appears that Doloran and Roland are an example of this phenomenon.  
  
“But what could this mean?” asks Evan.  
  
“It means you face a dilemma, boy,” answers Doloran before turning his gaze to Roland. He gives you an unimpressed look before saying, “You have no choice but to join me, Roland. You know it, deep in your heart.”  
  
Roland refuses and ultimately angers Doloran into battle. The enraged sorcerer threw every powerful spell he had and it seems part of his goal is to separate you and Roland from fighting together.  
  
But it was no use. He is defeated.  
  
He confesses his past. How he was once was the King of Allegoria and how one day it was destroyed and his Kingmaker slash lover Alisandra was warped into the Horned One. How he spent 2000 years working to bring back Alisandra and Allegoria.  
  
“Roland,” he tempts once more, “if I can bring back Allegoria, then it stands to reason that your country…your family will be brought back to you as well.”  
  
You hear Roland gasp and you grasp his hand to calm him.  
  
“However,” starts Doloran, “you must make a choice. You can’t have your family and your lover. You must pick one.”  
  
“I…”  
  
“Don’t you want to see your country unravaged by war?” asks Doloran as he paces to and fro before Roland.  
  
“Don’t you want your son?”  
  
“I…I do! But…”  
  
“I see…so that’s the difference between you and I,” says Doloran with a disappointed tone, “You lost hope of ever returning. You didn’t try to fight against the will of the gods. You gave up.”  
  
“Because how was I supposed to know there was a choice?!” shouts Roland. “I’m not like you! I can’t spend millennia fighting against death! I had to move on!”  
  
He turns to look at you and his face softens.  
  
“And besides, I would never destroy whole countries…the whole world just to get what I want,” he glares back at Doloran, “Do you really think that’s love? Would Alisandra really want you to do this?”  
  
“I want her returned to me!” roars Doloran.  
  
“Then you don’t deserve her!” shouts Roland, “And you sure as hell don’t deserve to be a king.”  
  
With another roar of rage, Doloran gives in to the Horned One’s power and summons her back into this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm of the opinion that Doloran would disapprove of Roland deciding to date again because to Doloran it means Roland has given up on getting his old life back. Because healthy grieving and learning how to move on is for quitters.


	17. NNK2 - Ferdinand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Evan acquires Spoiler-kun in two different ways and one way Spoiler-kun's plot twist could be revealed. Magic is involved in all three stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I went and made myself a dreamwidth account called bilbosama. It'll be updated whenever I remember about it. Also a heads up: I'm working on a multi-chaptered story. I'll start posting it once I got three or four chapters down.
> 
> Okay so this here was meant to be a drabble collection centering around Ferdinand aka Mysterious Boy aka Spoiler-kun but it mutated into a short story version. I stopped after three because the first two went and ate a lot of my writing energy. So it's like Two Ways Evan Got a Kid And One Way The Other Ending Reveal Could've Happened. That's...pretty much it.
> 
> To be honest, I am leaning towards the possibility that Evan can have kids the natural way because of how optimistically fairy tale-y the game was. _I want to believe._
> 
> Warnings for: End game spoilers, natural disasters, talk of sterility/infertility, character death, Doloran being Doloran, slightly OOC, deus ex machina plots, time travel, talk of possible child death, arcane blood rituals, man pain, parental angst, bold text headcanon, and who knows what else I missed.
> 
> Also a heads up: Nerea/OC, Nerea/Leander, older!Evan/Tani, Roland/semi-OC spouse
> 
> First story was posted on tumblr on November 20, 2018.

**1\. MAXIMUM YEET  
**

"I must make a confession," said Queen Nerea tiredly as she leaned back into her throne. Evan wondered what had to be said without Leander in the same room.

"Yes?" prompted Evan worriedly.

"On the day Hydropolis would have been consumed by the volcano, I was recovering from giving birth to my son weeks after after losing my husband to Cetus."

"W-what?"

"It was customary to not name the baby until a month has past," continued the Queen, "It had only been five days."

"What happened to the child?" asked Evan, his ears drooping.

"I…" Nerea paused, a flicker of grief passing her features before she schooled her expression to become neutral. Like Roland, it appeared she had a lot of practice in concealing great pain.

"When the volcano erupted and as ash, smoke, debris, and lava threatened to consume us all, I used an ancient spell to throw him into the wilds of the future. I wanted him to live in a time where there was hopefully someone waiting for him. Yet…" Her lips quivered.

"He has never resurfaced," she revealed. "The last tie to my late husband may be forever lost to time."

"I'm sorry," said Evan helplessly.

"My only hope," Nerea closed her eyes, "is that he and his father are waiting for me."

* * *

-One year later-

Evan's heart clenched as survivors of the destruction of Hydropolis sobbed in grief. The city is no more. The volcano's smoke threatens the skies. And Queen Nerea has perished from her injuries in Leander's arms despite his best efforts. The man hasn't spoken since.

Evan wished Roland was still here. He'd probably know what to do.

But he was sent back to his world several months ago as soon as the Horned One was defeated. The closest they have of him is Doloran, who has hidden away somewhere in the world. No one is sure what he is doing.

In the end, it will be up to the remaining kingdoms to host what is left of Hydropolis.

* * *

-Five years later-

"The stars have shown me something...fascinating," declared Hau Ling.

"What is it?" asked a 17-year-old Evan.

"They foretell of an heir," he revealed and various ministers and nobles gasped. It was generally accepted that despite the efforts of the best mages in the world, the trade off of a human hybrid living past infancy without issue was that the offspring will never have offspring. King Leonhard was rumored to be advised to sire a pure-blooded heir when Evan was older so the boy could claim his sibling and their children as his heirs. He had refused. And in hindsight, if Vermine and Mausinger had known about it when they were plotting the coup, the child would've been...taken care of.

"What do you mean?" Evan knew better than to expect a miracle, "Is it _my_ heir or an heir for one of the other kingdoms?"

"Neither," replied Hau Ling before shifting nervously, "I then saw...an outline of Brineskimmer."

The throne room went silent. Hydropolis' tragic end hadn't been spoken aloud in two years. It took six months for Leander to start speaking again after the...event. Doloran, who greatly understood the pain of losing your country and the love of your life, had offered him a place in New Allegoria with some of the other Hydropolitans but he had never accepted it. Leander instead strove to help Evermore rise as its Chief Consul.

"Did the stars ever say when the heir will arrive?" inquired Evan.

"In two weeks."

"That's very soon," commented an ex-Dellian noble.

"What does this mean for Evermore? For the world?" asked the junior minister of conjuration.

"It means I must leave immediately if my hunch is correct." He got up from his throne.

"Yer Majesty," started Batu, "What are ye up to?"

"I just remembered something Queen Nerea had told me once," said Evan as his tail swished up, down, left, up.

_I'll tell you later._

"It's not something to be alarmed about," the king reassured, "but I do need supplies and the fastest ship we have."

"That's not very reassuring, my liege," complained a minister.

* * *

"Evan," said Leander quietly as he, Tani, and the King watched Evermore become smaller as the ship sailed away, "What is this truly about?"

"Do you recall the Queen's consort?" Evan unexpectedly asked.

"I thought Leander was supposed to be consort," frowned Tani in confusion. "Does this mean there was someone else?"

"Her Majesty indeed married another before me," confirmed Leander. Time has made it easier for to speak of his past but Evan believed it will be a long time before he can do it with a faraway look in his eyes. "Augustus, Prince Consort to Her Majesty, fell to Cetus' wrath a month before the volcano first erupted. She was with child at the time."

"She what?" Tani yelped in surprise.

"We all had thought she lost the babe to grief," continued Leander, "and that was why the law against love came into effect. It was decided among the citizens that Nerea only wanted others spared of the pain so no one had questioned it. Everyone merely waited for her to heal. It wasn't until she renewed the city for the second time I had realized the true reason behind the four pillars."

Leander turned to Evan, "That's not what happened, isn't it?"

"No," Evan shook his head, "She sent him into the future to spare him from the volcano. He never resurfaced."

"...Until a fortnight from today," said Leander distantly. "The lost prince of Hydropolis...a king of a dead city. Orphaned by the long patience of fate."

"Why didn't she tell me?" he asked, mostly to himself.

* * *

The ship arrived at the ruins of Hydropolis on time. Evan wondered if it was possible to access the palace in its current state. That would be where Nerea kept the baby until that fateful day, right?

Fortunately, fate had other ideas.

"What's that?" a sailor called as he looked up at the sky and saw a streak of light he hadn't seen before.

"A shootin' star, mate," said another.

"I thought ye can see 'em at night."

"It's...gettin' larger."

"It's coming towards us!"

The light descended onto the boat and Evan was struck by the thought of how similar it resembled Roland's arrival into the world. He moved to stand beneath it and Leander and Tani followed.

The ball of light finally split open and there was an infant swaddled up in blankets floating at eye level. Leander quickly grabbed the child before the magic that allowed him to float wore off.

The three of them all huddled closely to look at the babe. The child had human features and no signs of gills or a tail. It was just a human baby.

Leander adjusted the blanket around the child's head and revealed he had dark blue hair. Evan was struck by how familiar that looked. Almost like...

The babe stirred and started to squirm before unleashing an annoyed wail that his sleep was interrupted.

"Is that a baby?" called one of the sailors.

"We came all this way for a baby?"

"Is that why there's milk under preservation spells in the hold?"

"Shut up and let the poor thing sleep!" Someone had shouted and the voices quieted down.

"We must return to Evermore," Leander decided, "and discuss on the fate of the prince of Hydropolis."

* * *

"I'm glad you have returned, Your Majesty," said a noble, "I trust your journey was fruitful."

"Yes," replied King Evan, "We rescued the long lost son of Queen Nerea."

The noble and his colleagues stared at the young king with great confusion.

"...What?" said a junior finance minister.

* * *

"So," began Batu as he and the rest of the king's inner circle gathered around the table in the conference room where the baby napped after given a meal, "Yer hunch was true after all, lad."

Evan nodded, "I trust the rooms have been prepared?"

"There's so much ye can do in two weeks, Evan. The nursery is partially finished. But we did get a crib for ye."

"Does the baby have a name?" asked Bracken.

"Traditionally, Hydropolitans don't name the baby until a month has passed. It is a custom carried over from the merfolk who chose to fully leave the sea," explained Leander, "this child is technically five days old."

"A nameless prince..." mused Batu, "and no nation to call home."

Leander's face crumpled before he quickly readjusted his glasses to hide it. "I..." he started. After another false start, he teleported out of the room.

"Leander," said Evan guiltily as his tail went limp.

"Give him time, lad," advised Batu.

* * *

-Several days later-

"Your Majesty," started Leander formally, "As much as I wish to claim the child as my step-son for it is my right as King of Hydropolis, it is clear that Hydropolis will never rise again."

"Then..." Tani trailed off.

"Therefore, I believe the child is better suited as your own."

"W-what?" Evan's tail stiffened in surprise.

"Hydropolis is no more and Evermore needs an heir," reasoned Leander, "The House of Tildrum shall live on."

"...Of course," Evan conceded. Leander's grief must've been deeper than they all thought.

And...the babe did resemble the boy in his dreams all those years ago. Ferdinand occasionally visits him now. He...wait...

Evan blinked as realization came to him.

_Oh._

"I...I..." started Evan, "I would like some advice on how to take care of a baby. And...perhaps if he has the talent, can you be his tutor?"

"I would be honored," Leander bowed.

* * *

Thirty days after his return from the ruins, even though the child was much older than tradition abides, King Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum announced that he had adopted a son. He then revealed Prince Ferdinand Tildrum to the world.

The future he had been shown all those years ago was secured.

* * *

**2\. Doloran Ex Machina  
**

The wedding of King Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum of Evermore and Lady Tani of the Sky Pirates was the most grand occasion to ever grace Evermore. It was just as grand and loud as the wedding of Queen Nerea and her consort eight years ago.

Some claimed they saw this day coming for a long time and that they 'knew.' Evan for the life of him still has no idea what they have meant by that.

The days leading up the wedding was a mix of surprises and headaches as some nobles - still smarting about the coup a decade ago - complained of the possibility of King Mausinger attending, King Doloran of New Allegoria smugly revealed that he had managed to bring Roland Crane back into the world for a second visit years after the reemergence and defeat of Blackheart, Roland - who now appeared to be in his mid-thirties despite being closer to sixty (or was he much older than that?) - nervously offered his wife a tour around Evermore, other nobles complaining about Batu being the King's father-in-law (which Roland and Batu found hilarious), Nereus's protege picking a fight with a Porc and winning with a broken arm, and one of Lofty's old friends tracking him down.

Somehow, the pre-wedding chaos all settled down and it all suspiciously went off without a hitch.

Evan wondered how in the world he got this lucky. Red snow started falling to herald the Winnower's inevitable arrival just as Leander and Nerea were mid-way in exchanging vows for goodness sake!

"Well," comforted Roland when Evan told him of his concerns during the reception, "the day is not over yet. Did I ever tell you what happened at my wedding?"

"No," said Evan while Tani shook her head in response.

"A cousin brought his fiance along and she got tipsy enough to collide into the wedding cake," revealed Roland.

"That's awful!" gasped Evan.

"It was a shock at the time," smiled Roland, "but looking back at it, it's kind of funny...in a way," he quickly amended at his wife's sigh.

"Nobody let her live it down for three years," said Melissa Crane, "Not until her own wedding day."

"I could always arrange for the cake explode if it makes you feel better," offered Tani.

"But then that's an expected event," Evan complained.

"Nothing wrong with some controlled chaos, dear," Melissa pointed out.

Roland suddenly frowned and looked over at his right. He stared in that direction before sighing.

"Excuse me, I believe I'm being called away." He left the three of them behind.

"He...believes?" blinked Tani.

"Roland told me once that this was a soul mate thing," said Melissa, "that sometimes he senses something that Doloran feels strongly about. It's gotten stronger ever since Doloran made a pact with a...Kingmaker, was it?"

"Yeah, a Kingmaker," agreed Evan.

"How do you deal with a double of your husband?" asked Tani.

"In small doses," replied Melissa, "That man is the most dramatic person I have ever met and most likely where all of Roland's suppressed emotions go when reporters ask him stupid questions. He's probably sulking somewhere about something."

This didn't reassure Evan at all.

* * *

A week later, once the festivities died down and nobody tripped into exploding cakes nor did old gods return to the world to enact judgement against everyone, Doloran was announced into the throne room. He was accompanied by the Cranes.

"King Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum," he boomed and the Cranes rolled their eyes, "I wish to grant you a boon."

"Oh boy," muttered Tani.

"However," continued Doloran, "it requires your and Her Majesty's consent."

Evan quickly glanced at Roland in hopes of answers and the man whispered, "It wont kill you. Probably."

"Er..." started Evan as he got up from his throne, wondering if this was the shoe he waited to be dropped at the wedding. "Let's speak of this privately."

He and Tani lead the three visitors into the conference room. All of them gathered around the large conference table.

"King Evan," he started more calmly, "In the weeks leading up to the wedding, I had been hearing whispers of sterility enforced to your lineage."

Evan and Tani winced. They were both aware of what it means for Evan to be a hybrid. That in exchange of him having a long life was that he'd most likely never have children of his own. Tani knew of this and she still stood by his side.

"I may have a solution," revealed Doloran, "it's a ritual spell older than Allegoria. It was created to work around issues concerning...heirs."

Only the Cranes weren't surprised by the reveal. It was possible that they, especially Roland, had spent some time talking Doloran down into at least _asking_ to perform the ritual first.

"...How does it work?" Tani cautiously asked.

"By collecting ingredients and chanting the spell on yourself or on another in specific conditions, the spell pulls away a piece of the soul, heart, and body to create a being that may bear a resemblance of the chosen target but it also draws on characteristics added to your family line. In your case, Your Majesty, the resulting child may be fully human or fully grimalkin."

"So it's like cloning," commented Melissa. "I presume the child is considered their own person?"

"Despite being a magical extension of its parent or parents, the child is indeed an independent being."

Tani and Evan shared a look and came to an agreement.

"We aren't ready to be parents just yet, King Doloran," Evan at last said, "but when we are, we will seek your council."

"Understandable," nodded Roland, "You just got married and you're still young. You have plenty of time. _Right?_ " The last word was directed at Doloran with a sharp edge to it.

"...Right," Doloran shifted in his spot, chastised.

* * *

The newly-wedded couple lasted a year before people started to mention children as if the high chance of sterility wasn't an issue.

"It would raise morale," Chief Consul Norbert mused when an exasperated Evan complained to him. The mouse's tail flicked behind him as he considered how to solve the issue before scoffing, "as if a royal wedding last year wasn't enough to allow Evermore to coast on high morale for awhile."

"But-"

"Surely you are aware of the many options out there. Adoption. Naming one of your relatives as an heir. Trying...the natural way until something sticks. Magic." Norbert shook his head, "and if my hunch is correct and King Doloran has a solution that you considered before consulting me or the court mages first, would it hurt to look up other arcane magics related to fertility? Perhaps one your parents may have used?"

"Um..." started Evan before blushing, "but then we'd have to explain to King Mausinger why we wish to use the castle library."

"He most likely saw this coming," Norbert pointed out.

 _So did Boddly,_ Evan realized. He cringed.

In the end, Evan sent a couple of healers to Goldpaw's library with instructions to reserve any books on fertility spells they could find. They returned with shellshocked expressions after dealing with Boddly and a book on ancient spells and rituals which surprised Evan. Boddly allowed that?

Evan and Tani carefully flipped through the pages, occasionally commenting on some of the contents they passed through ("Who thought that creating a time travel spell that you can only use once was a good idea?" "Cloudburst...that would've made some of the battles we fought a lot easier..."). None of the contents so far resembled anything related to fertility.

"What's this one?" Tani pointed to a page.

Evan's eyes widened as he read the contents. A ritual that extracted part of the target's essence and draws on the bloodlines within to create an heir during a night when both of the two moons can't be seen, even behind the clouds.

"This sounds like what Doloran was telling us."

"Oh," Tani pointed to a particular passage.

_Can only be used twice. Once on yourself and once on another._

"It must use a lot of your magical energy to perform it," said Evan, his tail swishing in thought.

"Look there!"

Another passage read, _In the case of a bonded leader, the Kingmaker must be consulted first or they will try to intervene to protect their partner from a perceived attack._

Evan nodded at that. Well, that's fair.

* * *

"You want to do flippin' what?" gaped Lofty when Evan visited the Cathedral and called him back from the dimension he instinctively created a few years ago to 'flippin' give meself a flippin' break from youer teenage shenanigans' and refused to elaborate. It was probably a Kingmaker thing.

"Perform an ancient ritual older than Allegoria to build myself an heir using my own essence?"

"Can't ya just cheat by drawin' on the Kingsbond while doin' the...usual way? Just warn me before you flippin-"

"Lofty!" squeaked a mortified Evan.

"Alright, alright. Ye Olde Ritual it is then, mun. Just remember you can't try it on youerself again if it succeeds."

* * *

As it turned out, Doloran had managed to successfully orchestrate the ritual four years ago. The result was a little girl named Alicia who was a splitting image of her father (and by extension, technically Roland as well). The adults in the throne room watched as she chased after Runcible, giggling.

"I had considered it long ago," said Doloran softly, "and was working up the nerve to ask Alisandra if she would be okay to being a co-parent. I never got to ask her."

"I'm sorry," offered Tani.

"Has Alicia met Roland?" Evan quickly asked.

"She has. She kept following 'Uncle Roll' around everywhere when he last visited," smiled the ancient king. He then added sourly, "Melissa found it cute but it didn't change her opinion on me that I don't think things through."

The Evermore royals then wondered what exactly Roland had told her.

* * *

Despite being a ritual from a time where it was not considered 'proper' if it didn't have a long list of requirements, the criteria was much simpler. A night where both moons were dark, a circle containing incomprehensible symbols that had to be drawn carefully by hand on a flat surface, a lock of hair from the participant(s), a fruit with seeds, a single bananza of all things, a cupful of blood, a blood replenishing potion that had to be brewed at least a week beforehand (Evan became even more nervous once he learned of these items' inclusion), and a symbol of childhood (all agreed that a toy sword may work).

They waited until Alicia was truly asleep according to New Allegoria's Kingmaker, Eltrio. The phoenix-like being offered to keep her distracted if she ever woke up. With that taken care of, they all headed to a room deep within the castle that only a select few knew about.

It reminded Evan of the altar-like room they had confronted Doloran in all those years ago but with a great absence of the snake motif.

 _Where did that snake helmet go anyway?_ Evan found himself pondering before shaking himself away from that train of thought.

"Do you have the hair?" asked Doloran. Evan retrieved a small box containing two locks of hair and the sword from his arms band and handed over to the sorcerer king. Doloran carefully hovered the box and sword into the center of the circle along with most of the other ingredients.

"How should we do the blood thing?" inquired Tani.

Doloran unsheathed two knives from his belt and conjured two bowls before handing them over to the couple. "It shall be done around your wrists. Do not do it until it is time."

He motioned for them to stand in opposite sides of the circle. Once everyone was positioned, he called forth his staff and drew a symbol that activated the others in the circle one by one until the room glowed blue.

He took a deep breath and started to chant in the ancient tongue of the ritual's origins. The room's temperature seemed to become warmer.

As the chanting continued, Evan felt compelled to join in with a verse that had popped into his head. Midway through his chant, Tani started to speak as well.

It was as if all three had fallen into a trance as the magic took hold. None knew the language but they somehow knew the words, the actions, the intent. There was no stopping it.

 **Evan, mun, you doin' the thing?** asked Lofty through the Kingsbond and it brought Evan back into awareness enough to pass on a quick _yes_.

 **Righto, mun. Have fun with that. Don't die.** Lofty's presence retreated and Evan was swallowed back into the sea of the ritual's power.

The runes within the circle got stronger and brighter as three voices chanted louder. The items within had long been incinerated by the heat but no one was concerned. Nobody was truly aware in order to be concerned anyway.

Smoke started to swirl as Doloran finished his lines, his role as the initiator completed. He stood silently and watched blankly as Evan and Tani held up their knives and stabbed themselves in the arm. Blood seeped out but instead of dripping into the bowls, the magic seemed to pull the blood inside of the circle.

No one seemed to care that it was a lot of blood.

Once the last drops of blood entered the circle, the world went white.

* * *

Doloran was the first to return to consciousness. It was brought upon by Eltrio calling his name through their Kingsbond.

 _I'm here,_ he answered.

 **Excellent,** said Eltrio with relief. **Tend to them before Lofty comes and destroys us all.**

Doloran blinked, confused. Why would Evermore's Kingmaker attack New Allegoria? They weren't at war. In fact, King Evan and his wife are close by.

...On the ground. Pale as death.

Oh gods.

Tamping down the panic and concern before it could alarm his soul mate a world away, Doloran quickly retrieved a vial of the replenishing potion and headed over to King Evan first. He opened the vial and poured the contents down the young man's throat.

Immediately he gasped and sputtered as the potion took affect. Satisfied, Doloran moved on to Tani and repeated the same actions.

"Tani!" yowled Evan as he stumbled over to his wife who was regaining a healthy color to her skin.

"Evan?" she coughed, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," replied Evan, "what about you?"

"Like I can eat a Porc."

"Gross," commented Evan before giggling alongside his wife.

A baby's cry erupted and all three adults froze at the sound. Slowly, they all turned their heads to look at the spent circle.

In the center of the circle was a baby on its back and making its opinion on cold air and stone known. Carefully, the child's parents got up and approached the results of their efforts. The infant had dark hair that Evan found familiar and appeared to be fully human with no sign of grimalkin fur, ears, claws, or tail.

"It's a boy," whispered Tani as she lifted up the baby and hovered him over the cape Evan had taken off so the babe can be quickly swaddled and warmed. She ran a hand across the short dark hair on the baby's head.

The child quieted down once she held hem close to her chest. To his parents' s surprise, he made a deep rumbling sound that was similar to...

"He's...he's purring," breathed Evan. He had little expectations that his child would inherit anything from his paternal line.

Tani suddenly realized something, "Evan? What should we name him?"

Evan stared at the babe before smiling knowingly.

"Ferdinand," he decided, "Like the legendary king."

* * *

**3\. Passing the Torch  
**

"I am glad to have met you," said the odd boy once Evan finished sobbing. He enjoyed visiting the young king. His stories were so fascinating. Tiny Kingmakers, befriending pirates, driving off very large and very angry Kingmakers, a soul mate pair at odds to one another, the first steps to true peace between grimalkin and mice...

"Me too," Evan concurred tiredly. He hadn't cried this much since the night of the coup. At the time, he felt like he was alone in the world. But Roland stayed and helped him build Evermore. Evan sort of hoped he'd stay forever but knew he wont be around forever. He thought Roland would eventually decide to settle down with someone. But he'd still be _here_.

The Horned One's power used to bring Roland to this world wearing off with him sent back to an uncertain fate as a consequence was not Evan expected to happen at all.

Evan never admitted it out loud but he saw Roland as a father figure. With yet another adult gone from his life within a year, Evan wasn't sure he could take any more loss. At least he knew where Leander would go when he eventually steps down as Chief Consul of Evermore. Bracken was more interested in 'modernizing Evermore' - whatever that meant - but she wont be returning to Broadleaf soon. And Batu...the man was too strong and stubborn to up and die.

The dark-haired boy sitting across Evan made a thoughtful expression before he seemed to come to a particular conclusion.

However, before he could say anything, the dreamscape started to waver.

"Ah," he said instead, "I hope you feel better, Evan. See you soon."

The dream ended.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, the two boys met once more.

"I have something to show you," said the dark-haired boy before handing over Evan a page. Evan gasped as he read it.

_Gateway. A spell that allows the user to traverse between worlds. Best used when one has a destination in mind._

Above the description was a rune. Rune-based magic was rarely used these days.

"Really?" said Evan's dream companion and Evan blushed as he realized that he had said that out loud. "That's unfortunate."

"Er..."

"Use this to visit Roland. If his situation is dire, you would be able to rescue him."

Evan's tail stood ramrod straight behind him as he stared at the other boy in shock. "T-thank you!"

"It's all I can do," confessed the boy, "considering I already cast Breach Time once. I can't travel through time again."

"W-what?!"

"It's a long story," said the boy, "but, um, a rival tried to get rid me by casting me into the future but thanks to a kind witch, I got to learn the spell that would bring me back."

"That's awful!" commented Evan.

"In a way it was," agreed the boy, "but in the end I learned new spells. One of which I wish to share with you."

"Thank you."

The boy then looked concerned, "I hate to tell you this but this may be our last meeting. There is so many times I can use this spell to bring us together before things could go wrong from overuse."

"Oh..."

"But I'm glad to have met you, Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum. I really am."

"I'm glad too."

"The future becomes brighter again and the world is on its way to be reunited once more," said the boy wistfully. "Perhaps we were meant to meet each other."

"What do you mean?" asked Evan.

"Perhaps I was meant to guide you," the boy theorized, "you are, in a way, my successor."

"W-what?"

"I too had dreams of uniting the world," revealed the boy, "I worked hard at it. I was laughed at. Scorned. Humiliated. Almost assassinated a few times."

"Oh my!"

"But I had done it," he smiled. "I united the world. I've been doing my best keeping up with it ever since."

Evan gasped, "Then...then you are...!"

"Yes," the boy nodded, "I am Ferdinand."

Evan's mouth opened and closed a few times but no sound came out. His eyes were comically wide.

"Not sure why I appear younger in these dreams," Ferdinand shrugged, "I suppose it's to make me less intimidating."

"You...!" Evan managed.

"Um, yes." Ferdinand confirmed. He watched as the boy king stammer before regressing into Grimalspeak. It was rather fascinating. He didn't realize Evan had the vocal chords for it.

Eventually Evan regained his wits and managed, "I...wow."

The dream ended abruptly to both kings' surprise.

Evan woke up in his bed and sat up. This in turn caused something to fall off the bed and onto the floor. Confused, Evan peered over the side.

It was a sheet of paper.

Curious, he climbed out of bed and picked it up. He gasped.

On the paper was the drawing of a rune titled 'Gateway.'

He grinned excitedly.

"We're coming, Roland," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. So like, if Leander supposedly came from a family who served the royal family for generations, then he is technically barred from marrying into the royal family. So enter King Whatshisface who conveniently dies so Nerea can avoid feelings for 300 years.
> 
> And then I fling Leander into the angst pit whoops.
> 
> 2\. One possible alternate title is 'Doloran's Wild Ride 2: Electric Boogaloo.' To be honest, I should've seen 'perform friendlier version of human transmutation' coming when I was like 'how would Doloran solve this problem.' Doloran, why.
> 
> And with this, I now suspect my take on him is that Alisandra was maybe 70% of his impulse control and that explains so much what happens whenever I write about him left to his own devices.
> 
> Eltrio is basically my Kingmaker OC for Doloran and New Allegoria. His name is a reference to Dragon Quest 8 and I've meant to introduce him in a post-Chief Consul's Diary short story but this happened instead.
> 
> 3\. Okay so if Ferdinand is mentally traveling through time to the past in Evan's dreams, then a non-Evan version of him could...travel forward in time I guess? And provide advice and tools to Evan because why not.
> 
> Does Evan and friends find Roland? Probably. But its up to Roland if he wants to come back. :O
> 
> Someday I'll write about CCD!Roland finding his way back to Evermore.


	18. [NNK2 x KH2] Nobody!Roland AU - Xehanort was here [Non-Canon]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah, that Xadlorn AU I posted last week? Here's a What-if? AU of an AU. You might want to read that one first.
> 
> You may have also noticed that I marked this collection complete. I haven't run out of ideas but just covering my bases because I will have limited internet access until the 18th starting tomorrow and who knows what will happen until then.
> 
> (I may be jumping the gun and posting this too early. My bad.)

Sora froze as the man before him smiled cruelly as he lowered the hood of his black coat.

"Ah, Sora," said Roland, "It's nice to see you again." The smile failed to reach his yellow eyes.

"Not you too," Sora whispered, horrified.

"Roland?" Evan's tail was stiff with alarm.

"That's not flippin' Roland, mun!" yelped Lofty.

"Indeed," agreed 'Roland,' "I am not."

"Xehanort! Let him go!" yelled Sora as he summoned the Keyblade.

"Why should I give up a chosen vessel?" asked Xehanort, "especially with one who has access to a Kingmaker's power?" He flexed his hand as a dark purple aura flared from his body.

"I agree," said another coated Vessel as they warped in, "The Horned One provides powers you cannot comprehend. It's assistance will be a great help. Isn't that right, _soul mate?_ "

Lofty said a few words in a language no one understood but Sora had a feeling the little Kingmaker was swearing.

The second Vessel lowered their hood, confirming what everyone feared.

Doloran was also taken.


	19. NNK2 - A Belated Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Mausinger negotiates with the President of Evermore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I am back from hiatus and yes I am aware of the latest DLC (which I don't have yet) and the journal search part of it ashjkfhsjfd
> 
> Turns out trying to google help for that also gives you results to CCD so...whoops.
> 
> Anyway this here was a result of a sort of prompt given to me on tumblr a few days ago in the form of somebody asking me what will happen if Evan died soon after getting his Kingsbond and just...falls off a cliff during the party (and Lofty wasn't doing his job). I suppose the result is that Roland decides to substitute and fulfill Evan's dreams of a better world in his name. Either that or Tani got it but Roland is the decoy (and now sky pirates plan to take over the world). Either way, you get a Roland powered by guilt. :D
> 
> Original tumblr post date: December 19, 2018
> 
> Warnings for: Character death

"I have one last question, President Crane," announced King Mausinger. The dark haired human sitting opposite of him tilted his head in question.

"Where is young Evan?" the King of Ding Dong Dell watched as the President of Evermore's face twisted in grief and regret before he reeled his emotions in and formed a more neutral businesslike expression.

"He's not here," replied the President, "and can't be reached."

"How convenient," sniffed Chancellor Vermine as he too spotted the loose thread, "that the boy you escorted to safety months ago didn't step foot in the land of his birth. How do we know he isn't sneaking into the Castle with the Mark of Kings?"

President Crane blinked, confused, "The what now?"

"Don't play dumb," hissed the Chancellor, "you know what I -"

"That's enough," said Mausinger sharply to Vermine before calmly turning back to the President of Evermore, "if you must know, the Mark of Kings is a Dellian artifact passed down from ruler to ruler for generations. It grants the user access to places and secrets only they can find."

"And you believe Evan has it?" Crane shook his head, "I'm sorry but he never did mention it. He was more interested in moving forward and starting over."

"'Was?' Are you saying he's here to -" Vermine was cut off when Crane suddenly stood up and slammed his hands against the table.

"If _you_ must know so badly," he said angrily, "Evan died months ago from injuries after we were ambushed in Cloudcoil Canyon by Porcs."

Mausinger stared at him, stunned.

"The House of Tildrum is no more," added Crane as he fought against a wave of grief, "despite all my attempts to protect _a child_ who lost everything, death claimed him two weeks after your coup. You may rest easily now, Your Majesty. You no longer have rivals to the throne. You've got what you wanted, no?"

"Of…of course," stammered Mausinger as Crane's harsh reveal sunk into his heart. "I did…"

He wished he could feel happy about it.

Instead, the gnawing guilt inside him grew larger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, Mausinger gives me that vibe that he truly doesn't 100% hate Leonhard and Evan. Some of that is most likely Vermine manipulating him. So...yeah, have an internally screaming Uncle Otto.


	20. [Fullmetal Alchemist x Ni No Kuni] A Tale of Rude Tourists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing comes to mind when it comes to Al-Mamoon's milk fountains...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea has haunted me for years ever since I first stepped foot into Al-Mamoon and saw the milk fountains. At last I found the time to set it free.

"This is disgusting!" yelled a young boy's voice. Oliver, Drippy, and Esther paused in their tracks and looked at each other in confusion. All three silently agreed to investigate. Just as well, it was close to the milk fountains outside of the palace. Asking the Cowlipha for a letter that grants them passage to Autumnia can be delayed just a little longer.

The source of the noise was an irate blonde boy who was gesturing wildly to a large brown and white robot-like familiar that seemed to tower over him even when slumping in tired resignation.

" _Brother,_ " it said to Oliver and Esther's surprise. Since when can familiars talk? " _It's not hurting anybody._ "

"But Al!" whined the boy as he pointed to the sky and Oliver blinked as something on the boy's wrist reflected light (a watch?), "desert! Heat! Sand!"

" _That's what you find in deserts, yes,_ " agreed Al as it rested its head against its large clamp-like hand.

"Now combine that with..." the boy grimaced, "this foul substance, what do you get? Something even more gross!"

Oliver blinked as local onlookers muttered to each other. That's true. How are they keeping sand out of the milk fountains?

" _Magic, obviously,_ " if Al had the ability, Oliver was sure the familiar would roll its eyes.

"Excuse me," called a female merchant, "if you are done insulting the Cowlipha's gift to our kingdom, are you willing to purchase any wares?" Esther recognized the tone. She knew that everyone was going to raise prices out of spite once word has spread.

The familiar seemed to have caught on as well and let out a deep sigh as its summoner replied distractedly, "Yeah, sure."

* * *

"So you are my new master," said the alchemy genie (who had introduced himself as Al-khemi) as he leaned in closer for a closer look at Oliver.

"Indeed I am," replied the boy nervously.

"Then you must know there are rules as to what I can create," Al-khemi crossed his arms as he frowned at the young wizard.

"What are they?" asked the blonde girl in Mamooni garb who had introduced herself as Esther.

"Firstly, the most important one you should know," began the genie, "is that I cannot bring back people from the dead. It cannot be done and if you continue to insist like one of my last masters had, I will be forced to punish you for your arrogance. How do you like your limbs?"

"A-attached and unbroken," stammered Oliver as Esther squeaked a scared noise.

"Excellent," grinned Al-Khemi, "then we understand each other, yes?"

* * *

"Ugh, how much farther do we have to go?" grumbled Edward.

" _We'll be there soon, Brother,_ " Alphonse attempted to soothe his older brother as he paused to shake sand out of his leg joints.

"We better," huffed Edward, "Sage Rashaad said that this guy is the head honcho of the great sages."

" _What should we do if even Supreme Sage Solomon can't help us?_ " asked Alphonse.

"I...don't know," admitted Edward before he decided, "We'll figure something out."

As long as they don't need to turn to the Dark Djinn for guidance, they'll find a way to restore their bodies. Edward was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the familiar Al has been turned into is a Tin Man of the genus automata. It would've been his familiar but once he lost his body and Ed traded his arm as a deal to save his brother, Al is technically a wild familiar since game mechanics don't apply (stamina limit in battles and what not) here. I guess. *shrugs*
> 
> Shadar in this AU leaves them be because Oliver is more of a threat to him and, well, the Elrics are already punished for their foolishness and Al was the one better with magic and he can't really do that anymore (since he's now limited to familiar abilities). So...they took themselves out and he didn't need to do anything.


	21. [NNK2] Tales From The Labyrinth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some short stories related to the new DLC. I'm not far into the Labyrinth of Doom but I have encountered some spoilers before I got around to getting the season pass. To be honest, it's almost like the Forest of Pain post-game quest from .hack but you're limited to six people instead of like 30.
> 
> Pairings in this chapter: future!Evan/Tani, Roland/Khunbish, one-sided Sir Cumbish/Roland
> 
> This chapter contains: Spoilers for the Lair of the Lost Lord DLC, Zalgo font, semi-accurate novelization, and implied sexual innuendo. Read on at your own risk.

1.

A young woman entered the glen deep in Wistwillow Woods. She nervously smoothed her green dress and brushed a lock of red hair away from her face.

She had visited this place a couple of times in the past ten years. She would've came more often but the world had a strange tendency to unleash foes that threatened it with destruction.

Today, Tani found the opportunity.

"Hey, mum," she said as she stood in the middle of the clearing, "sorry for not visiting in a while. Things got really hectic."

There was no answer. She knew this but continued to speak out loud.

"Guess what, mum," she added as she smiled, "I'm getting married!"

She imagined a woman smiling as she received the news. Her mother...would have hugged her, yes? That's what Bracken and Gerel did when she told them.

"Evan still messed up while proposing for real. He was so nervous!" Tani giggled as she recalled her fiance stammering as his blonde hair fluffed up like how grimalkin fur does when afraid or startled. It just looked so silly on him. She had suppressed the urge to laugh as Evan powered through.

"But I still accepted his ring. Why wouldn't I when he's my greatest friend in the world?" She couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Even if she knew what burden she had hefted onto her own shoulders by agreeing to become his queen.

"It's funny, mum, I never met you in life a-and yet I..." she paused to brush the back of her hand against her face. It came away wet with tears.

"I wish you were there to see it." It's going to be the most ridiculously grand spectacle since the wedding of Queen Nerea and Consort Leander. The Sky Pirates are losing their minds over what they should do for the wedding. There was talks of plane formations and chants. Of throwing a smaller 'practice run' wedding in the village to 'officially count the lad as one of our own.' Batu hasn't stopped randomly crying for days.

"But...in a way," Tani said as she stopped trying to hold back her tears, "you would be there. You're watching me right now from wherever you are, aren't you?"

There was a breeze that rustled the leaves in the trees around her. She took that as a yes.

"Thanks, mum." Tani waited until she ran out of tears before leaving her mother's grave.

* * *

2.

A masked figure calmly passed by the creatures lurking in the labyrinth. He suppressed a snort. He hadn't seen this variety of Skeleplasm for millennia and yet they are still no match for his power.

Doloran was in the middle of preparations to at last release the Horned One from its prison when he was alerted to the emergence of the Labyrinth in the ruins of Ebbswane. He dismissed it at first. It was close to Evermore after all. Let the boy deal with it.

But then he sensed a great power lurking in the Labyrinth and he got curious. Ebbswane crumbled into itself overnight and he had nothing to do with it. If its Kingmaker had decided to emerge and wreck havoc on the world, then it must be dealt with before he restored Allegoria and his beloved Alisandra. If possible, he could add what's left of King Remnus' Kingsbond to the collection.

And so he entered the Labyrinth disguised as the Mandarin. Evermore's camp in the labyrinth's entrance hall allowed him to pass unimpeded. Not everyone was aware of the truth behind the Mandarin's identity and there were very few Dogfolk present. It was amusing how these fools allowed their king's rival inside.

He breezed through the Labyrinth, scoffing at its attempts to disorient him with unstable layouts and fog.

However, when he reached the 80th floor, the monsters seemed to notice him more. Some even tried to attack him. How tedious.

Eventually his reserves for magic dwindled and he had to stop and rest. He was unsure where the portal to the next floor was and the Horned One was more interested by something above him.

Its warning of **H́͢E̴҉́'͏͟͜S̸͢ ̸͢͠N̷̨̢͡҉Ę̴̧̛A̢̨͢͡Ŕ̡̢͡** came before the bond with his soul mate alerted him of Roland's proximity. Doloran wasn't surprised he'd be here. Wherever the boy goes, Roland will follow.

His magic reserves had been fully restored by the time King Evan came across him. He, Roland, and the two pirates eyed him with suspicion to the surprise of the Archon and the mechanic.

Perhaps he should distract them before they sound the alarm. He then recalled what the braver citizens of Evermore were doing in the floors above. He'll look into these orbs later.

"If you give me thirty three orbs," began Doloran as he turned to look at Roland, "I will grant you the powers of darkness."

It was best to make him aware of his full potential now before the Horned One is freed so he can enjoy the benefits of additional power given by the Kingmaker they share. So he can have a better grasp on what he can do. Honestly, the fool is letting it all go to waste by using a fraction of what he can do.

Roland, however, raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"No thanks," he said, "I'm good."

Doloran seethed in frustration but made sure to look unmoved by the answer.

"Ah," he replied while in character, "then may your travels go swiftly."

Roland blinked as their link thrummed while he unconsciously recognized the Allegorian blessing, "Thanks."

He then added while trapped in the dance of polite conversation, "Er...you too."

Doloran watched as the halfling's Kingmaker slapped itself in the face in exasperation as Roland unknowingly granted his enemy (his other self) safe travel out of the labyrinth.

* * *

3.

Sir Cumbish was glad he found the foolish pirate first before the others were aware of his presence. Some would have forced their way into control, potentially damaging their host.

No, it was best that he bring him out of there.

But he had to admit, he was curious. What was the world like after two millennia have passed? Which nations have crumbled and which nations have stood defiant against time?

As Cumbish slowly settled into his temporary body, he examined his host's memories. Khunbish spent the first two decades of his life dedicated to thievery and harsh desert life. It was only recently when a young boy with unusual features ( _He's half grimalkin_ , some part of Khunbish's mind supplied obliviously. _The boy's father came from a race of catlike beings who settled in the summerlands beyond the Canyon and mountains._ ) stubbornly wormed into his tribe's hearts and declared his intentions of unifying the world. Khunbish had thought it would be impossible but somehow, his new lord has been proving him wrong.

The host of his new body at last went dormant by the time he crossed the gates into Evermore. This kingdom...so young and yet so alive! The sounds! The smells! The sights! Oh, how he had missed having a body!

He wished to have a proper scrap with someone. The King of Evermore is a child. Too young to be used to test Cumbish's strength. There had to be somebody here who was filling to fight...

Cumbish spotted a large pirate with a black beard. _Chingis_ his host's memories supplied. _Blood brother. Friend._

Excellent. Then he wouldn't mind a punch or two...

"Ah, there ye are," said Chingis, "where did ye run off to?"

"I wish to fight!" announced Cumbish.

"Aye?" Chingis grinned.

"I feel this body's strength keenly! I seek a worthy fighter to test myself." His shouting attracted curious stares from bystanders around them.

"Is that so?" Chingis egged on.

"Oh yes, I seek a worthy fight to the death. A glorious battle for the ages!"

"Ye what now?!"

The bystanders mutter among themselves. Some sounded concerned. Some were considering taking up the challenge.

"What's going on here?" The crowd parted to allow a young boy with grimalkin ears to pass through. The King has arrived.

"Evan, lad!" began Chingis, "Call a healer! Ol' Khunbish has taken a turn!"

"Why won't you grant me my wish?" demanded Cumbish as frustration welled up inside him. He wanted to experience everything, including pain. But no one is helping him! "How many times must I ask?"

King Evan stared at Cumbish in confusion before turning to Chingis, "Why is he speaking like that? What wish is he talking about?"

"All I desire is to be permitted to pit myself against this man in a fight to the death!" explained Cumbish, noting how alarmed the boy became. "Is that really too much to ask?"

"See? He needs a healer!"

"A-alright!" flailed Evan before he composed himself. "Why don't we all calm down! We'll start by going somewhere quieter. You've already caused quite a stir!"

The King lead Cumbish and Chingis into the castle throne room where a larger man ( _Chief Batu. The Boss._ ) entered followed by a young girl ( _Boss's daughter. Tani._ ). Cumbish noted his bulging muscles and grinned. Oh yes, he'd do nicely.

"Alright," began Batu as he eyed Cumbish with exasperation, "what's this all about, ye mangy cur? I could hear the kerfluffle ye caused across the city!"

Cumbish pointed at Batu, grinning maniacally, "Behold! A truly mighty opponent presents himself! Come! Do me the honor of facing me in battle!"

Batu stared at him, "What the? What are ye yammerin' on about?"

Chingis shrugged, "He's been like this for an hour, boss! What should we do with him?"

Batu scratched his chin in thought before smiling, "Well now, a fight is what ye want? I know just the thing."

Before Cumbish could answer, a fist collided with his face and as he stood there, stunned, Batu slammed his fist against the top of his head.

All went black.

And then Cumbish found himself outside of his host's body which stirred as its original owner woke up and lied about how far he went into the labyrinth. Clarity returned to Cumbish.

The Labyrinth! The rift! The Prince of Wraiths! He forgot! He must warn the little king of what is to come!

He dove back into Khunbish (who was making promises he'd never keep for long) with warnings at the forefront of his thoughts.

"Don't listen to him!" announced Cumbish, "He is a bare-faced liar!"

"There he goes again, speakin' with a blessed plum in his mouth," grumbled Chingis.

"This mendacious wretch spent far more mere moments beyond the entrance," explained Cumbish, "he ventured into the depths of the labyrinth where I found him and possessed him."

"What labyrinth?" asked the child king. "Who are you and why are you possessing Khunbish?"

"The labyrinth I speak of is an ancient series of tunnels beneath the Rubbly Ruins. I am one of the warriors who rests there, Sir Cumbish."

"Wait, 'Cumbish?' That's pretty similar to Khunbish," Tani pointed out.

Cumbish shrugged before he looked out to the doorway that lead to the balcony looking out over the city. He then made his decision.

"I intend to make use of this man's body for he is young and strong. It's been two millennia since I had a body and I must go to Lord Remnus' aid against the Prince of Wraiths!"

...The denizens of Evermore truly don't know what's in the ruins close their lands. It's up to him to protect them all, even if he has to borrow this body.

But still...it's fair to give them a warning so they can shore up their defenses if he falls once more.

"Oi," barked Chingis, "Ye think we'll sit here twiddlin' our thumbs?"

"It sounds like you need all the help you can get!" added Tani.

"Please," said a now determined King Evan, "Let us help you. You deserve to rest peacefully."

These people...they're not going to back down, aren't they?

"Alright," sighed Sir Cumbish, "listen up! I will only say this once..."

* * *

4.

Sir Cumbish was glad he found the foolish pirate first before the others were aware of his presence. Some would have forced their way into control, potentially damaging their host.

No, it was best that he bring him out of there.

But he had to admit, he was curious. What was the world like after two millennia have passed? Which nations have crumbled and which nations have stood defiant against time?

As Cumbish slowly settled into his temporary body, he examined his host's memories. Khunbish spent the first two decades of his life dedicated to thievery and harsh desert life. It was only recently when a young boy with unusual features ( _He's half grimalkin,_ some part of Khunbish's mind supplied obliviously. _The boy's father came from a race of catlike beings who settled in the summerlands beyond the Canyon and mountains._ ) stubbornly wormed into his tribe's hearts and declared his intentions of unifying the world. Khunbish had thought it would be impossible but somehow, his new lord has been proving him wrong.

Along the way, Khunbish fell in love with the Chief Consul of Evermore, Roland Crane. They were disgustingly sweet with each other until recently. It appears Roland decided to play spy against a neighboring nation and didn't let Khunbish into the plan and had to fake his death to 'prove' he was faithful to his new lord. They had reconciled but Khunbish still felt hurt by the lack of trust given over the incident. It will be a long time before they return to where they were once were.

Khunbish deep down longed for the way things were. To feel his lover's touch more intimately beyond quick trysts in the past fortnight.

Cumbish paused. He can sense his strength growing the longer he remained in this body. He felt like testing his new form in a battle. But at the same time, he wished to track down this Roland. There are...other methods of proving your dominance after all.

In the end, it wasn't hard to search for him. Roland was found by the blacksmith shop closest to the castle. Cumbish would've dismissed the man in the blue coat if Khunbish's memories hadn't alerted him of the familiarity the coat brought.

And then Roland turned around once his business was finished and air got stuck in Cumbish's throat.

By the gods, he's handsome in person. Khunbish has excellent taste.

"Ah, hello Khunbish," said Roland as he walked up to what he assumed was his lover, "What's up?"

Cumbish's mind stuttered as it rushed through to find a response. "I-I..."

Roland tilted his head and made a noise that was to encourage Cumbish to speak further. However, the sunlight now seemed to make his dark hair shine. _Damn it._

"I wish to fight!" Cumbish blurted out.

Roland blinked, "What?"

Damn, this wasn't how it was to go.

"To...to...prove my love!" He can feel his face turn warm.

"You don't have to do that," Roland protested as he became alarmed.

Spurred on and not watching his brain-to-mouth filter, Cumbish added, "You shine deeply into my heart and its only fair I show how deep it goes!"

"Khunbish -" Roland began as his face turned a bit pink. Cumbish oddly felt satisfied at the sight. _He_ did that, not Khunbish.

"What's goin' on?" a bearded man dressed in clothes similar to Cumbish's host approached them as he heard the shouting and saw a crowd forming, "Are ye two fightin' again?"

 _Chingis,_ his host's memories supplied. _Blood brother. Friend._

Yet not a potential rival for Roland's heart. But he'll do.

"I wish to fight _you_!" declared Cumbish as he pointed at Chingis.

"Me?" Chingis raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you. To the death if we must!" There was a few gasps from the crowd of bystanders.

"Khunbish!" yelped Roland.

"What are ye, drunk?" Chingis shared a concerned look with Roland who was now leaning towards the angry sort of embarrassed.

"Fight me!" demanded Cumbish again.

"What's going on here?" The crowd parted to allow a young boy with grimalkin ears to pass through. The King has arrived.

"Evan, lad!" began Chingis, "Call a healer! Ol' Khunbish has taken a turn!"

"Why won't you grant me my wish?" demanded Cumbis, "How many times must I ask?"

King Evan stared at Cumbish in confusion before turning to Chingis and Roland, "Why is he speaking like that? What wish is he talking about?" The two men could only shrug helplessly.

"All I desire is to be permitted to pit myself against this man in a fight to the death for my love's hand!" explained Cumbish, noting how alarmed the boy became. "Is that really too much to ask?"

"See?" said Chingis, "he needs a healer!"

"A-alright!" flailed Evan before he composed himself. "Why don't we all calm down! We'll start by going somewhere quieter. You've already caused quite a stir!"

The King lead Cumbish, Roland, and Chingis into the castle throne room where a larger man ( _Chief Batu. The Boss._ ) entered the room while followed by a young girl ( _Boss's daughter. Tani._ ). Cumbish grinned. Ah yes, a worthy fight to impress Roland with.

"Alright," began Batu as he eyed Cumbish with exasperation, "what's this all about, ye mangy cur? I could hear the kerfluffle ye caused across the city!"

Cumbish pointed at Batu, grinning maniacally, "Behold! A truly mighty opponent presents himself! Come! Do me the honor of facing me in battle for my beloved's hand!"

Batu stared at him, "What the? What are ye yammerin' on about?"

Chingis shrugged while Roland cringed as he hid his face in embarrassment, "He's been like this for an hour, boss! What should we do with him?"

Batu scratched his chin in thought before smiling, "Well now, a fight is what ye want? I know just the thing."

Before Cumbish could answer, a fist collided with his face and as he stood there, stunned, Batu slammed his fist against the top of his head.

All went black.

* * *

"W-what happened?" complained Khunbish as Roland lifted him up, "What am I doin' here? An' why does me head feel like somebody's dropped a stinkin' brick on it?"

"You really don't remember?" said Chingis while Roland stared at Khunbish with annoyed disbelief, "Ye were blatherin' on like a man possessed and just tried to challenge me and the Boss to impress yer boy."

...Judging from Roland's expression, Khunbish failed to impress.

"I-I really don't recall a thing!" Khunbish winced as he rubbed the sore spot on his head, "All's I remember is takin' a turn around the Rubbly Ruins and spottin' a door. Seemed like the kind o' door a swab might hide treasure in so I goes in...and...nothing." There really wasn't anything to remember after venturing further into the strange labyrinth he found. How did he get back to Evermore?

"Well," sighed Chingis, "that'll serve ye right for gallavantin' after some treasure on yer lonesome, ye scallywag! Ye know how the Boss feels about solo fliers, aye?"

"I paid the price, didn't I?" grimaced Khunbish, "And I was in there for no more than a second! I'll not go pokin' me nose around doors it don't belong behind again! I - ghyaaaargh!" He suddenly felt a force smother his very being and everything went dark.

...He then woke up to holding a vividly blushing Roland close to his chest and Chingis and Batu were covering Tani and Evan's ears.

"W-what happened?" Khunbish demanded as he released his lover from his hold. "I feel...light...and...tingly."

"Yer back, lad," said an amused Chingis as he uncovered Tani's hearing. Batu did the same with Evan, who quietly mewled in annoyance.

"I didn't go anywhere!" Khunbish was confused. What did he say to make Roland so red? And in front of the little ones no less!

"Tell that to the swab that just left yer body after leaving us a heap o' trouble," sighed Batu.

"And swept yer boy off his feet right after!" added Chingis as he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"W-what are ye talkin' about?!" All of this confusion is making his head even sorer!

Unfortunately, his confusion didn't clear up once the King explained that a ghost was possessing Khunbish to warn everyone of a potential calamity if the labyrinth found in Rubbly Ruins wasn't dealt with. Ghosts? Possession? Ebbswane? What in the world is everyone going on about?

"You also got competition, mun!" teased Lofty, "If youer not careful, you'll flippin lose Roland to a smooth talker from beyond the flippin' grave!"

Roland, who had just composed himself back to his default stoic state, turned slightly pink on his cheeks. Khunbish suddenly felt threatened. By a bloody ghost of all things apparently!

"Um...excuse me. What did Sir Cumbish say to make him go so red?" asked Evan, "Batu covered my ears after he said something about crossing swords in a bed. Why would you spar in a bedroom?" At this, Roland blushed again but he was more mortified this time.

"Yeah," agreed Tani, "there's too many things in the way."

Chingis snickered while Roland groaned as he hid his face into his hands.

Well...Boss made the right call to keep the little ones oblivious.

"That's not for you to flippin' know!" scolded Lofty. "Maybe when youer older, we'll tell you!"

Evan made an unimpressed grumbling noise as his age was once again used against him.

"But yer alright?" Khunbish asked Roland, "the thievin' swab didn't hurt ye or anythin'?"

"No," Roland shook his head, "But I'm glad he didn't run off with your body to certain death." His eyes had that light again. It still hurts him to speak of who he had lost months ago and they were slowly getting back to what things were after Ding Dong Dell. And this Cumbish swine would've hurt him even further...!

"I'm not goin' anywhere," promised Khunbish softly, "Not without ye."

Roland nodded with a small smile, "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The first scene would've continued on with the wedding and reception where Tani encounters a woman who resembles her. The lady would compliment her and then vanish. It didn't want to go any further so it was dropped and removed. Perhaps for the best.
> 
> 2\. On discord, somebody posted a pic of their playthrough in the labyrinth that contained a person who suspiciously resembled Doloran's Mandarin disguise. Talking to them would get you a 'give me orbs and I'll reveal what's waiting for you on the next floor' conversation and they really do say that they'll grant you the powers of darkness. Kingdom Hearts jokes aside, the player didn't trade orbs so who knows what floor condition that gives you. Also I doubt they'll show up in everyone's playthrough with the same npc dialogue.
> 
> But I had the urge to run with the idea in fic form so...yeah.
> 
> 3\. Initially, the Roland/Khunbish variation was going to be written first but what came out was a near novelization of the labyrinth quest in canon. So I just kept that and then went for the shiptastic version. I was just going to go for Roland being worried for Khunbish's well-being after being possessed but Sir Cumbish had...other plans.
> 
> Writing the RxK version brought back the chapter 7 feels I randomly got over this pairing while writing Roland's chapter 7 misadventure listed in chapter 2 of this collection (and I guess I ship this of all things now _how is this my life_ ) but I still can't beat the block around a reconciliation scene in the aftermath so...that just makes it harder to actually write a full on RolandxKhunbish romance fic I'm probably destined to write. orz
> 
> Will Cumbish get laid for the first time in 2000 years and exorcism jokes are made at Roland's expense? Who knows. *shrugs* I dunno if I'll actually write it out because 1) figuring out logistics of actually writing what I can picture and 2) I feel like if I try to write it I'll combust into flame from embarrassment. There's also the need to be a Responsible Adult(TM) for my younger readers...so...yeah. Not sure if...I'll actually do it.


	22. NNK2 - Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'its all a dream' ending nobody asked for but here it is anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'its all a dream' ending nobody asked for but here I am posting it.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr on January 15, 2019.

"Farewell," said Roland and everything went white.

And then he woke up and found himself in his college dorm. He checked his wrist and there was no arms band. He looked over to his bedside end table and noted his large and most noticeably not flat nor fragile looking cell phone.

"It was just a dream," he said aloud. He attempted to recall it but found that it was already fading out of his mind. Oh well.

He got out of bed and began his day. There was an exam in the afternoon and it took precedence before a silly dream.

The only thing he can still remember of it was the words 'Evermore' and 'unite the world.'

That's just ridiculous! The world can't be united into one. It's not possible!

He paused as he stopped in front his mirror (where his reflection had black hair instead of white).

Maybe…maybe it can be done.

Roland was young. He had all the time in the world to figure this out.

He was sure of it.


	23. Diary-verse - Departing Unseen (NON-CANON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate scenes to chapters 48 and 49 of The Chief Consul's Diary. What if Roland left before Evan could say good-bye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month or so ago I decided on writing an alternate ending to The Chief Consul's Diary in which Roland managed to leave without saying goodbye. Considering that leaving knocked out Doloran for a few days...well...everyone would be worried.
> 
> Unfortunately I then got second thoughts on whether or not writing an alternate chapter 49 is even necessary considering most of this is just copy and pasting bits of the original chapter. So I just...left this be for a while as I pondered deleting or just posting as is. Guess which side won.
> 
> I also want to note that this is non-canon to CCD.

_And then one morning,_ Evan woke up with the most intense feeling of dread he had ever felt. It was on par with when his father was at last dying. He needed to get up now.

"What's the rush, mun?" commented Lofty as he watched Evan frantically get ready for the day.

"J-just a feeling I'm having," said Evan as he brushed his hair.

"Yeah?" Lofty prompted.

"Like..." began Evan as he tried to find a way to best explain it, "like I need to look my best for what's about to happen today."

"What do you think is about to happen?" asked the Kingmaker.

"Something...bad," whispered Evan.

Properly dressed and refreshed, Evan rushed out of his chambers and neglected to close the door in his haste. He ignored Lofty's yelp of 'slow down!' and he faintly registered Batu calling his name. But he can't stop now.

Unfortunately, the universe had other ideas and an incomplete foot step caused Evan to trip and fall onto the ground. He laid there dazed for a few seconds until he managed to regather his wits and chew on a spare soreaway leaf.

Feeling better, he continued on the path but a bit slower to avoid a repeat. He at last reached the doors to the throne room and came to a sudden halt.

"The Chief Consul and his brother just arrived before you," said one of the two startled guards.

"They seemed upset," added the other guard, "you sure you want to go in there now?"

"Yes," gasped Evan.

"Alright," shrugged the first guard, "but if they're having a family spat, then maybe you should leave them be." He and his colleague opened the doors anyway.

Evan stepped through the threshold and stopped in shock.

"Doloran!" he cried out before rushing inside.

The guards, alerted by the king's shout, followed him and despite all three of them running inside, the guards and the King were unable to prevent Doloran collapsing onto the floor with a loud thud.

"What has happened to him?" said a shaken Evan. The man was fortunate that he didn't hurt himself terribly from hitting the floor. He merely...broke his nose.

"Where's the Chief Consul?" asked one of the guards as he looked around, "Was it his doing?"

Evan looked up at the man as he and the other guard struggled to lift him up, "He wouldn't!" He felt offended on Roland's behalf.

"Ahem," called Leander to bring everyone's attention as he walked into the throne room, "May I ask what's going on?"

"The Chief Consul's brother has collapsed!" explained the second guard.

"He doesn't seem to be waking up," added Evan nervously.

"Then he must be taken to the infirmary immediately," Leander pointed out.

"What's going on?" said Bracken before she and the others gasped at Doloran's nosebleed that was given as a result of colliding with the ground.

* * *

Doloran, despite all efforts from healers, some mages and Lofty, remained unconscious. No one was sure what caused it. The best Lofty can do is tell that Doloran is alive. Galen had departed from the kingdom a couple of days ago searching for an apprentice so tracking him down would be difficult.

Most of the castle has been searched but Roland couldn't be found. Some of the guards and more discrete sky pirates were told to look around in the city but they would return a couple of hours later with no results.

The King and his remaining ministers stood around the sleeping Doloran's bed wondering what happened and where Roland could be now.

Their collective confusion was then broken when Lord Summerlands barged in.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he yowled as he waved a sheet of parchment in the air. Lady Penelope entered the room, mortified by the Earl's behavior.

"What do you mean?" asked Leander who eyed the parchment with interest.

"Why has the Chief Consul slipped a farewell letter under my door?! Is he playing spy again?"

They all stared at him.

"He did flippin' what?" yelped Lofty, breaking the stunned silence.

"He left me a letter," said the Earl, unimpressed, "stating he will be gone by the time I read it. He also wanted me to pass along the message that there is more of these in his quarters."

"He left all of us a note?" whispered Tani in disbelief.

"That's what I just said," huffed the grimalkin.

"Why would leaving the kingdom affect Doloran?" mused Leander. Lord Summerlands and Lady Penelope then noticed the pale man in the bed.

"They are connected, aren't they?" asked the Lady, "Maybe the connection is...damaged."

"To prevent anyone from finding him?" added the Earl. "Surely Doloran would never betray his brother and reveal his plans."

"Then we just have to search Roland's quarters for answers," Bracken decided reluctantly.

* * *

Roland's apartment was surprisingly tidy. It was though Roland spent a day cleaning. The only thing he had missed was an open chest that Evan recognized as the same chest that Roland stored the suit he came into the world wearing. It was empty and on a hunch, Evan ran to the wardrobe and found that all was in there was two spares of Roland's guardsman coat. He numbly noted that the fancier coat Roland wore to several events was gone and so was the warrior robes Roland received in Goldpaw. Why would he do this? What did he do that made him want to flee to avoid consequence?

"Evan," called Tani, "Come here quick."

Evan ran over to the main room where Tani and others gathered around the table. On the table was the diary, the consul's log, some envelopes titled to several people Roland had known around the kingdom, a letter declaring his resignation from the post of Chief Consul, a pile of memoliths with their names written on, and a bundle of papers titled 'Last Will and Testament of Roland Crane.' The will was last updated a week after the Horned One's defeat.

Evan hesitated as he reached for the diary. He promised Roland but there had to be some sort of clue...!

He flipped the pages and spotted a date that was the day after the Horned One's defeat.

_I am surprised I am still alive and sane after what I've been through. I suppose it was fortunate no one else had to bear the weight of the Horned One's mind bearing down on them._

As he read more of the entry, Evan's ears drooped and he increasingly became horrified at how close they could have lost Roland that day. Roland was lucky the Horned One had managed to partially possess him. Any further...

Evan shuddered. He continued reading the entry and stopped when he saw a couple of drawings. One was of Roland's wife from the neck up and the other was a woman with shaggy white hair and three horns on her head. They would look exactly the same if the horned woman didn't have reptilian features.

_I then found myself in a white void. Before me was a woman who resembled Melissa._

_"Hello, Roland," she said._

_"Melissa?" I gasped._

_"Not quite. I am Alisandra."_

"Fascinating," spoke Leander suddenly and Evan mewed in fright. He turned around and saw Leander standing behind him. Evan continued to read.

_"I wish to thank you," said Alisandra, "for breaking through the madness and reaching out to Doloran. He had been under the Horned One's influence since the very beginning. The Horned One refused to allow me to influence him. I couldn't go beyond the seal I fashioned to lock the Horned One away."_

_"That voice I've been hearing in Allegoria and in my dreams lately," I realized, "that was you?"_

_"Yes," she confirmed, "Doloran may have been out of my reach but you weren't. You didn't dismiss me as a trick of the Horned One. You knew I needed help even if you had no idea what to do. You resisted the Horned One with all your strength and in the end, I was freed."  
_

_"What is the Horned One?" I asked.  
_

_"The Horned One is my punishment for forsaking my duty as Kingmaker. I detached myself from the power given to me by the Winnower and by doing so, I left a power roam mindlessly and unchecked. So I sealed it away before its wrath could extend beyond Allegoria."_

Reeling from the revelation that Roland and Doloran more or less fell in love with the same woman, Evan skipped a few entries and found that the one he was reading was about Roland trying to reconcile his feelings about Doloran being his soul mate. How does one get along civilly with a man who tried to brainwash you? Very awkwardly as Evan recalled the days afterwards.

The entry after that began with _I had that hallway dream again. Why can't those voices leave me be?_

It would turn out the dreams ceased after Galen first arrived.

And then Evan found it. The entry was written as though Roland was shaking.

_I've been so foolish. I had come to think of this world as my home now and it hadn't occurred to me that the magic the Horned One used to bring me here could wear off and send me back._

_The dreams from earlier this month was actually the gods trying to speak with me but after two weeks of hearing a voice in my head, I had refused to listen. So they waited for when it was too late to do anything to get my attention._

_I am to be sent back to my original world by the end of the week. There's a great chance that I may die when I return._

_I have family waiting for me but I fear that they are most definitely dead. There is no surviving a nuclear blast at point blank range. I like to think they would want me to move on and I did with great guilt for leaving them behind.  
_

_I don't want to leave my new family._

Evan closed the book, unwilling to read more.

Roland's time in this world merely ran out. It happened without notice from the world at large. And he told no one what was going to happen. Evan couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"It states that Roland's accumulated salary is to go to Doloran, who he named as his next of kin," said Bracken as she went through the will, "makes sense I guess. I suppose he wanted Doloran to have something to fall back on until he gets a hang on being a king again."

"But it was dated while they were incredibly awkward with each other," Tani pointed out.

"Indeed," said Leander, "But its telling of Roland's character that he is unwilling to leave someone destitute."

Batu picked up the will when Bracken set it down and read through it. "He didn't name a successor."

"It was agreed between the two of us," revealed Leander, "that if Roland is unable to do his duties permanently, I am next in line as Chief Consul."

"But aren't you going to marry Queen Nerea and become King Consort someday?" asked Evan, "You would have to give up the post..."

"Roland had spoken of training an apprentice but we never attempted it once Roland was made aware of the concept of delegating. But before I become King of Hydropolis, you will be appointing a new Chief Consul."

"I understand," said Evan.

"Now, all we have left are these letters and memoliths," Leander waved a hand in the items' general direction, "Each memolith is addressed to each of us. I suppose he wanted to leave a final message to everyone."

Evan picked up the first memolith from the pile and found that it was labeled with his name. His ears drooped as he stared at the memolith. If he watched it, it would make the fact that Roland had left the world forever more real.

He then felt even more betrayed. Why didn't Roland say anything? Why didn't he try harder to stay? Why didn't he realize that the gods were trying to help him? Why...

Evan sighed. His mind swirled with questions that started with the word 'Why.' They'll never be answered now. At least, in the way he wanted them to be.

Perhaps there was some sort of answer waiting for him in the device Evan was holding. He wouldn't know until he looked into it.

He'll have to watch it later tonight. Despite his rising grief, life still went on and there was work to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they all watched their memoliths that night. I imagine it didn't help much as it should. D:
> 
> In other news, the writing drive has been slowing down. I'll still post stuff but it'll be less frequent. I see this as a chance to take more time to work on a story instead of writing at 88 mph.
> 
> I am also aware of the Ni No Kuni movie that was just announced last weekend. There's supposed to be more news about it next month so who knows what will happen this year. Personally I feel there's a very small chance of it being released outside of Japan but who knows, maybe the universe will prove me wrong. *shrugs*


	24. NNK2 - Magical Mishaps (Tale of a Timeless Tome DLC spoilers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to celebrate the latest DLC I bring you five spells Roland thought was a good idea to try. I know this is not what we're using the Wizard's Companion for in nnk2 but I just wanted to write something silly.
> 
> Also Werecat deserves a moment to shine.
> 
> Its not even midnight on my end yet. So technically last minute and whatnot.
> 
> Note: In the event we finally learn the name of Roland's son, all chapters before this one will be left unchanged and keep using Sean.

**1\. Broom Broom**

"That's a Wizard's Companion," Roland heard Leander gasp as Roland approached the steps to the throne, "There is only three copies in existence!"

"That you know of," muttered Lofty.

"Where did you find this?" asked Leander who barely registered Lofty's words.

"It was given to me in a dream!" explained Evan as he held up a book, "I woke up and it was on my desk!"

While Leander spluttered in response, Roland got closer to the young king and eyed the book, "Who gave you a rare spell book?"

"Um, he called himself the Conductor," said Evan, his tail swishing as he recalled the dream, "he said I will be needing it someday."

"That sounds ominous," commented Tani.

"And incredibly dangerous," added Leander once he got over his shock, "the spells contained in this book are millennia old. The correct method to casting them has been forgotten."

Roland had a stray thought that perhaps Doloran knows how and he shook his head to clear away that thought. Why would they consult that mad sorcerer?

He suddenly felt curious. What spells did they use in past? He had very little magical talent so it was unlikely he would be able to cast any of them.

"May I see this?" he asked, tapping on the spellbook. Evan nodded before handing it over.

The Wizard's Companion was fascinating. It contained a map of what the world looked like thousands of years ago. Roland felt a jolt as he spotted an island nation labeled Allegoria. He quickly turned a few more pages to get away from the unexpected feeling and found what he was looking for: the spells.

Roland paused after turning a page. In front of him was a rune for the spell 'Broom Broom.' It apparently could summon a broom.

That could fly.

Giddiness welled up inside him (and so did a sense of irony). He felt let down by the fact that long distance travel was done by sea-faring ships in a world where magic was real. That it took a bunch of engineering inclined people in the east to slowly get the idea of building an air ship and stopping after just one.

But it appeared that wizards and mages used to know how to fly before it was all forgotten.

He traced the runes with a finger absentmindedly as he thought about the books he used to read to Sean in the hospital. His son loved ( _loves_ ) books about magic and adventure. One of them even had people flying on broom sticks.

It was an absurd wish but he truly wished he could do that. The breeze against his skin. The rush as he soared among the clouds...

Granted, he could ask to borrow one of the planes from the Sky Pirates but...it wasn't the same.

Roland traced the rune again and whispered, "Broom Broom..."

The picture of the spell rune flashed, catching everyone's attention as Roland made a surprised noise.

"What the flip did you do?" yelped Lofty as the spell light cleared.

"Is that a broom?" asked Bracken as she stared at the aforementioned object floating before Roland.

"As you can see," started Leander as he approached the broom to examine it, only to be given the Wizard's Companion by Roland, "the spells contained in the Wizard's Companion are still viable after centuries of disuse. It stands to reason that - Roland, what are you doing?" Roland had grabbed the broom and pushed it down so he could climb on top of it. Leander had never seen anyone look so excited about performing such an action before.

"Oh flip," managed Lofty as a maniac grin formed on Roland's face.

Roland leaned down so he was parallel to the broom and immediately the broom recognized his intentions and took off with him still on it out to the throne room's balcony.

"Roland!" yelled Evan as he and the others ran outside in shock. The Chief Consul let out a whoop of glee as he performed a loop-de-loop over the Spellery roof.

"Well..." said Batu as he watched Roland's movements, "the lad sure knows what he's doin'."

He then muttered, "Unfortunately."

"I give him five minutes before he falls off," declared Bracken.

Roland then crashed into a farm's roof.

* * *

**2\. Werecat**

"May I see this?" he asked, tapping on the spellbook. Evan nodded before handing it over.

The Wizard's Companion was fascinating. It contained a map of what the world looked like thousands of years ago. Roland felt a jolt as he spotted an island nation labeled Allegoria. He quickly turned a few more pages to get away from the unexpected feeling and found what he was looking for: the spells.

Roland paused after turning a page. In front of him was a rune for the spell 'Werecat.' It turns the user into a cat. Grimalkin and cats would sense you as one and you can return to your original form if you wish to do so.

It suddenly made sense to him why the Companion was so rare these days. Relations between the grimalkin and mice may have mended a little but in the past, it would be difficult to know if the grimalkin you were speaking to wasn't actually a disguised spy. But if that were the reason, then why not just remove the page instead of the whole book?

Roland absently traced the runes needed to cast the spell as he started to wonder if the description instead meant a _cat_ cat. As in, the Earth-based animal that he was more familiar with.

Did the cat as he remembered them exist in this world long ago? Did the grimalkin become the more dominant species?

Or was he overthinking this instead of finding out the answer himself?

...Oh, what the hell.

Ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that perhaps he shouldn't do this, Roland traced the runes with more intent and whispered the words of the spell. The book immediately flashed and Roland yelled in surprise as his vision turned white.

"Roland!" yelled Evan as his Chief Consul seemed to vanish into the bright light. The Wizard's Companion landed on the floor with a loud thud.

The light of the spell dissipated and where Roland was standing was a pile of clothing.

...Something beneath the blue coat was moving.

Ignoring the sudden giggling from Lofty, Evan tentatively lifted the coat. A black longhair cat with streaks of grey in its fur looked up back at him wide-eyed.

"Roland?" asked Bracken as she crouched down to look at the creature on the ground better, "Is that you?"

The cat shifted into a sitting position and refused to look at anyone. She had the feeling that the now feline Chief Consul was embarrassed.

"...Meow," he eventually said. _Yes._

Lofty's giggling jumped straight into guffaws.

"What happened, Roland?" asked Evan, his tail swishing.

Roland meowed again and Evan stared at him incredulously, "You...wanted to see what would happen?"

"What were you expecting to happen?" asked Tani.

"...Mrrph," was Roland's reply. He made a movement that appeared to be an attempt at shrugging. No one needed Evan to translate to understand what the cat meant.

"This isn't permanent, right?" Bracken pointed out. Leander hastily picked up the book and read this page.

"No, he's like this as long as he wishes it," he revealed in a relieved tone. He adjusted his glasses and looked down at Roland, unimpressed.

"Really, I thought you knew better than to try cast magic no one has used in centuries. You're lucky this is not permanent, Roland."

Roland hissed, his eyes' pupils thin.

"Oi!" Lofty pointed a finger at the cat, "No need for that flippin' attitude!"

"Mrow," said Roland sulkily.

The Kingmaker started to shine with golden power, "Fine, if you wanna be a cat then...ABRA KAZAAMOOOOOOO!" Everyone dived out of the way to avoid the worst of Lofty's wrath.

There was a flash and when it cleared, Roland was still a cat.

"Enjoy your week!" said Lofty cheerily.

-MEANWHILE-

A white haired cat toppled over the golden snake headdress it was wearing moments ago. Doloran screeched in rage at his soul mate's stupidity.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt a wave of the Horned One's amusement.

* * *

**3\. Werefish**

Roland paused after turning a page. In front of him was a rune for the spell 'Werecat.' It turns the user into a cat. Grimalkin and cats would sense you as one and you can return to your original form if you wish to do so.

It suddenly made sense to him why the Companion was so rare these days. Relations between the grimalkin and mice may have mended a little but in the past, it would be difficult to know if the grimalkin you were speaking to wasn't actually a disguised spy. But if that were the reason, then why not just remove the page instead of the whole book?

Roland absently traced the runes needed to cast the spell as he started to wonder if the description instead meant a _cat_ cat. As in, the Earth-based animal that he was more familiar with.

Did the cat as he remembered them exist in this world long ago? Did the grimalkin become the more dominant species?

Or was he overthinking this instead of finding out the answer himself?

"Thinking hard?" said Bracken suddenly and she watched as the startled Chief Consul jumped. His hand accidentally flipped a page over the one he was reading.

"Maybe a little," Roland admitted once he calmed down.

Bracken glanced down at the rune on the page, "...Were you trying to cast magic? Come to think of it, I've only seen you cast a spell outside of fights like...once." And that was because he wanted to try out Spring Lock on a treasure chest they had found. Bracken had been around long enough to realize the slight twitch on his face before he calmly opened the chest meant he was surprised by the spell working.

"I rarely find the time to practice," excused Roland, who wasn't sure how to explain that he came from a world that had no magic. He still has no idea how he can do it.

"Wow, you and Leander need to relax once in a while," Bracken raised an eyebrow at him. In the corner of Roland's eye, he noticed that Leander had taken a few steps away from them. He wasn't going to help his colleague get out of this, _that traitor_.

"...Perhaps," said Roland cautiously.

"Do you still want to give this spell book a go?" asked Bracken, "I mean, it's rune-based so there's no phrases to memorize."

"...Well..."

"Give it a go, Roland!" she encouraged which brought everyone's attention to the pair.

"Oh, you're going to cast magic?" Evan asked as he bounded over, his tail swishing in interest.

"Can't hurt to try, lad," said Batu.

"Do you have a wand?" Leander pointed out.

Bracken retrieved a Smart Stick from her arms band and handed it over to Roland. The worst that could happen is that the energy required for this spell causes the Smart Stick to overload, she figured.

After showing Roland how to activate the device before casting anything, she stepped back and watched with the others as Roland quickly noted the name of the spell and tapped the book. He traced the rune with the wand and the book glowed blue, waiting for him to say the incantation.

" _Werefish_...huh?" he spotted the mistake too late and was only able to let out a "Oh no" as the spell consumed him.

The book and smart stick clattered to the ground as the light flashed. When it cleared, all they could see was clothing on the ground.

Something was wiggling under the blue longcoat.

"Roland?" said Evan worriedly. He lifted up the coat and yowled in fright when a sucker-covered tentacle touched his wrist and he let go of the coat.

The hair on his head and the fur on his ears and tail instinctively fluffed up as he hissed at the socktopus emerging from the coat.

* * *

**4\. Levitate**

"Honestly?" said Roland as he floated a foot off the ground, "This is pretty disappointing."

"Can you move around?" asked Evan.

Roland attempted to step forward and was startled when he instead moved as though he was merely dragged and clicked to a few inches away from where he was originally standing.

"Looks like a bust to me," commented Bracken as she shrugged.

* * *

**5\. Form Familiar  
**

The Wizard's Companion was full of insights as to what the world was like hundreds of years ago. It kind of made Roland's head swim. Alchemy genies? Transformation spells? Maps detailing the history of the world? The stories the book contained were fascinating. And the spell Gateway...!

But what everyone wanted to try out was Form Familiar, a spell that creates a being from the depths from one's heart. Unfortunately, it also said that it wont work on rulers who have formed a bond with a Kingmaker for reasons it never explained. Therefore, Evan had to sit this one out. Nobody, including him, wanted to discover why.

A shame. Roland figured the boy's familiar may end up being a Purrloiner. Or perhaps a Mite. That one seemed to suit him as well.

It was decided that they would go out into the fields near the Rubbly Ruins. If anything goes wrong, Evermore would be unharmed. This decision helped ease the anxiety Roland was feeling as something urged him to use the spell _or else_.

One by one, the group watched as someone summoned their personal familiar. Leander's was, unsurprisingly, a stingray-like creature the book called a S _pringray_. Bracken was given a Sprog Cog. Tani a Tu-Whoo.

A red and yellow boar materialized into existence the moment Batu cast the spell, tethered to him by a golden rope from his chest. Evan, who was holding the Companion, flipped through pages before finding his answer.

"Oh, its a Full Boar!" he announced.

"Yer turn, Roland," Batu handed over the Smart Stick to Roland, who steadied himself as if in defiance of the DO IT NOW urge he felt.

"Well, here goes nothing," said Roland before carefully forming the rune in the air before him.

Meanwhile, Doloran grinned as he simultaneously performed the spell. Form Familiar can be used to forcibly summon a Kingmaker into the caster's plane of existence. The Horned One's wildness meant it needed more than one person for this ritual. His soul mate's bond to the Horned One was weaker than Doloran's but it will do.

The four Kingsbonds he had acquired in the past year were for a different summoning ritual but if he used their power, it will give the boost needed to bring the Horned One back into this world.

"Alisandra, my love," he said as he finished the rune, "it is time."

Meanwhile, Roland saw something form but it suddenly blinked out of existence when his concentration was broken by a triumphant laugh that rang louder than a jet plane in his head. And then everything else began to hurt.

Everyone gasped and he powered through the pain to see clouds and tempests forming in the distant ocean.

There was a black-purple line coming out of his chest that lead to the Horned One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broom Broom is brought to you by one of the journal entries where Roland is disappointed by the fact that nobody flies on brooms and instead uses more mundane transportation like small planes and ships. Immersion was ruined. :(
> 
> I just randomly chose familiars for everyone. Not sure if the ones I picked fit anyone. *shrugs*
> 
> Originally I was going for Second Self but nothing was coming to me so I replaced it with Form Familiar.


	25. NNK2 - Hey, you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say in defense of this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while in a Kingdom Hearts 3 writing frenzy and alternating between that and the previous chapter, this monster came into being.
> 
> I regret nothing.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr on March 16, 2019.
> 
> NNK2 ENDING SPOILERS AHEAD

Roland stepped back and smiled sadly as Evan trembled while the boy struggled to remain composed. 

“Farewell,” said Roland as blue light filled his vision.

Everything then went dark and it felt as though he was floating weightlessly in a  void. He didn’t know if any time had actually passed at all before he felt something solid press against his back. He then heard the sound of a horse clopping against a dirt road and wooden wheels turning.

Roland blinked and looked around. He was indeed on a wooden, horse-driven cart. The armor the driver wore was unfamiliar to him. All around the road was merely trees.

“Hey, you,” said a voice and Roland turned to the blond haired man speaking to him, “you’re finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush. Same as us, and that thief over there.”


	26. NNK2 - Child's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Doloran should not be fought in an one-on-one duel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came about when I realized that Doloran is over 2000 years old and so he has plenty of time to get really good at any fighting style.
> 
> And so, here is Roland learning this the hard way.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr on April 10, 2019

Roland gritted his teeth as he blocked his opponent's attempt to swipe at his side.

Doloran seemed unbothered about being foiled and more amused if the tilt of his disguised head meant anything. Roland would rather not know if the man's smirk reached his eyes.

This duel seemed to have gone on forever but really it had to be no more than ten minutes. Roland had gone ahead of the others (why did he do that? He should not have separated from them) and found Doloran.

The sorcerer attempted to bring Roland over to his side with promises of his world restored but Roland had found enough sense to resist the temptation. He had summoned his sword from his arms band and charged at him. This only resulted in Doloran shifting his snake-headed staff into a sleek blade and parrying back, kickstarting the fight.

Maybe if Roland fought him long enough, he could delay the other man until his colleagues arrived.

"How long can you keep this up?" asked Doloran idly as Roland rushed towards him. Doloran side-stepped out of the way. Roland merely turned around and attempted to chop into his lower back. Their blades collided once more before Doloran carefully backed away, his sword sliding against Roland's.

"I've had years of practice," added Doloran, his tone smug, "centuries even. What can you do with a mere few months?"

Roland didn't want to admit it, but perhaps he was a bit over his head. Of course an immortal sorcerer would branch out to other fighting methods! He had all the time in the world to build up a fighting style, stamina, and endurance. He didn't even sound winded at all.

Meanwhile, Roland could feel what little energy he had left after the sudden fainting episode earlier draining. In the back of his mind, he sensed the Horned One's amusement as if this duel was a game to it.

It then occurred to Roland that the others haven't arrived yet. Where are they?

"How about a bargain, Roland?" said Doloran, "if you manage to land a blow, I'll might tell you one thing about myself."

"Why are you doing all this?" blurted out Roland.

"Hit me and I'll tell you." Unfortunately, Doloran proceeded to continue countering Roland's every move with ease. Almost as if he could read Roland's mind. But…that's not possible even in this world.

…Right?

Roland lunged forward only to have his sword parried again.

"You look tired," taunted Doloran, "why don't you rest for a while?"

"Never," growled Roland. He settled back into his stance and was rewarded by Doloran grabbing the blade of his own weapon and smacking Roland on the forehead with the hilt.

Roland hit the ground and he laid there panting as he saw stars.

He heard footsteps as Doloran calmly approached and he froze when the tip of a sword pointed at his chest.

"Well, Roland," chuckled Doloran, "it appears I win."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The move Doloran uses at the end of the duel is apparently legit and is called the Murder Stroke. It's handy when you're up against an armored foe...or just want your dumbass soul mate to stop misusing his only brain cell.
> 
> And by the way, Doloran didn't reveal his connection to Roland yet. He's waiting for the best moment to be extra dramatic about it.


	27. NNK2 - Wedding Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile on the other end of the Doloran-Roland interaction spectrum: a deus ex machina 
> 
> (Or: Roland was waiting until he knew everyone will be okay.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the Tale of the Timeless Tome DLC was announced, I thought the wedding was going to be the kick off for the latest DLC apocalypse. Turns out it wasn't but I still felt like kicking Roland in the feels anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> **This chapter contains the Name Spoiler. Turn burn back if you haven't done the fifth memory lane quest and want to avoid spoilers.**

The wedding of Queen Nerea and Archon-now-King Leander was the grandest event ever seen in Hydropolis.

At last, after three hundred years, the Queen was freed from her burden of keeping the city alive and unchanged in the face of death. She too had to obey the four pillars of law and could not truly express her feelings towards Leander until the four pillars were rescinded.

Roland Crane watched the proceeding behind the last row of cheering citizens with a heavy heart.

The smiling couple. The bride's beautiful dress. The groom's calm demeanor hiding his anxiety about what could go wrong (but didn't).

That was him once. He was only a decade older than his body's current age when he watched his fiancee walk down the aisle before him. The nervousness. The elation. The table the wedding cake rested on collapsing during the reception.

His breath hitched as he recalled his own. He immediately attempted to calm himself. No, he can't break down during a royal wedding.

He had to remain in control. Otherwise...

He felt a pull in his chest and he sighed. Blast, it's trying to start up again.

"Not now," he muttered to himself as his body began to glow, "I can't go just yet."

For days the magic that brought him to this world slowly wore off. He can sense that soon it will be time to go. He had been doing his best to out stubborn magic but he knew he can't keep resisting forever.

He had to make sure everyone will be okay before he leaves.

He sensed another familiar presence and he turned to see a man in a cloak that hid his features. But Roland instinctively knew who it was.

"Gateway is calling to you," stated Doloran quietly.

"Yes." Huh, so that's what this spell is named.

"Part of it has...her touch," his other self confessed and Roland knew who he meant by 'her.' "Alisandra herself had brought you here."

"How?"

Doloran shook his head, "I do not know. However, Gateway activates when the user wishes it to. I doubt Alisa remembered what she had done when she at last passed on. Something or someone is interfering."

Roland opened his mouth to ask why but thought better of it and closed it. He had a feeling that he knew why.

"Whatever it was you were tasked with," said Doloran, "has finished. There's no need for you to stay any longer."

"I don't want to go."

"I know," his soul mate sighed, "This world has become your home. I was angry when I realized that was what you came to feel. You, who had no need for fantasy and what ifs, ended up embracing it. Why not? It was your reality now."

"You didn't want me to move on," guessed Roland, "you wanted me to fight against the hand I was dealt with."

"Indeed. Which is why I wish to try to have you fight one last time," a small wand appeared in Doloran's hand. With it, he traced a symbol before lowering the wand. The symbol, resembling the letter Omega with a line dashed in the middle, floated in mid air before fading away inactivated.

"Remember this rune," instructed Doloran, "if you ever wish to return home someday."

Roland stared at his other with an incredulous expression before it melted away with a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

It had been seven years since Roland returned to the world of his birth. For a year he endured the culture shock and the grief of what he had lost until it hurt less and less and his smiles were more genuine.

But the second chance he was given was worth it. The world is entering an age of peace. His successor will be the one to truly usher in that era. All Roland did was open the door.

It was not without cost. His son managed two years of remission before his own body betrayed him hard. William, in the end, once again joined his mother. It took Roland a good while to recover before he regathered his strength to continue on. If Evan could do it...if Doloran is giving his all...then he could as well.

And now his role as President is over. Roland had no idea what to do with himself now.

...Perhaps he can begin on his memoirs.

He got out a stack of paper and stared at it as he wondered where to begin. He tapped the pencil against the paper as he recalled nearly sixty years of his life.

Roland smiled as he recalled Evermore. He recalled its young king who earnestly worked for a happy ending for everyone. He recalled the pirates who swore fealty to the boy. He recalled traveling the world.

He recalled the last words Doloran spoke to him before Roland departed.

Roland blinked as the pencil slid out of his hand.

How...how could he have forgotten?

Roland felt a surge of excitement as he picked up the pencil and carefully drew the symbol. The completed sign seemed to stare back at him as if asking him, "Well? Now what?"

Good question. Roland felt annoyed. Why didn't Doloran give him any more instructions? Just because he was a skilled sorcerer doesn't mean...!

He tapped the rune with the pencil and yelped as the spell began the shine and the energy channeling through the instrument destroyed it.

A stream of light shot up and went over his shoulder. He jumped out of his chair, turned around, and watched as a door formed in the office.

He...he did that?

Roland's shock turned into hope and he smiled.

He's coming home.

He opened the door with thoughts of Evermore (of home) and ran down the corridor until blue light engulfed his vision.

He stood on a hill overlooking a grassy plain. A gentle breeze ruffled through the grass and his graying hair.

In the distance stood a walled city.

_Evermore._

Roland ran down the hill as joy filled his very being.

He was home.


End file.
